My baby loves you
by Vaslav
Summary: “Mi chica te quiere a ti. . . pero da igual”
1. Ayaka vs Hiro

**-----------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Ayaka vs. Hiro**

**-----------------------------------------**

Ella siempre tomaba té. Todas las variedades, pero siempre té. Ni café, ni refrescos, ni batidos, ni helados, sólo té.

En parte era una ventaja, así siempre sabía qué tenía que pedirle. Bastaba con decirle a la camarera "Para mí tal cosa, y para ella. . . Tú quieres té¿verdad cariño?" Y ya está, ya has quedado como un señor.

De hecho, esa era la única dificultad "cotidiana" con la que se había encontrado Hiro desde el inicio de su relación: aprenderse qué le gustaba tomar a Ayaka. Como no hacían nada más que ir a cafeterías durante los cortos periodos de tiempo en los que se veían, pues a ver con qué otro problema se iba a enfrentar. Ya había tanteado todas las posibles opciones y todas y cada una habían quedado descartadas.

De ir al cine, nada, porque a Ayaka sólo le gustaba el cine tradicional japonés, películas en blanco y negro de Akira Kurosawa y similares, y la única sala que pudo localizar Hiro en todo Tokio donde pusieran esa clase de películas fue un cuchitril pequeño y sórdido, con las moquetas y la tapicería de las butacas de un color pardo turbio (Hubo una época en la que fueron rojos), porquería amontonada en los rincones de la sala y un olor a rancio que no había quién lo aguantara. Se trataba de un cine claramente en declive por falta de público, ya que ni siquiera reponían clásicos famosos, sino películas del año en que se inventó la rueda que no conocía nadie y que eran francamente insoportables. La escasa audiencia se componía de unos cuantos frikis forofos de ese género, abuelos que se pasaban la película tosiendo, fumando y discutiendo en voz alta con los frikis, o gamberros que iban solamente a molestar.

Hiro recordaba como una de las experiencias más bochornosas de su vida la única vez en la que llevo a Ayaka a aquel antro: Había descubierto la sala por casualidad y, muy ufano, fue a la ventanilla a informarse de las proyecciones para el mes siguiente, que era cuando vendría su novia. A aquello no podría decir que no. Cuando la chica llegó a la ciudad, le enseñó el programa lleno de entusiasmo, y la noche siguiente, después del ensayo, se fueron los dos juntitos al cine, con Hiro flotando entre nubes de felicidad.

Se les cayó el alma a los pies cuando entraron en la sala, cargados de palomitas y golosinas. Los dos se quedaron clavados en la puerta, abofeteados por el hedor de aquella habitación y espantados de ver tal cantidad de suciedad acumulada por todas partes, que sólo faltaba que cruzara el pasillo una cucaracha y les saludara.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las había, Hiro sonrió e intentó mostrar entusiasmo. Cogió el brazo de Ayaka y la llevó hasta sus asientos, hablando atropelladamente de lo bien que lo iban a pasar con la película, que qué contento estaba de verla, que la había echado mucho de menos y que qué bien que ya estaba allí.

Venciendo el asco, se sentaron es sus butacas pringosas, se apagaron las luces, y empezó el show.

Ya fue bastante vergonzoso para Hiro tener que aguantar la tos carrasposa de uno de los abuelos, finalizada con un sonoro escupitajo en la moqueta; el apestoso olor del humo de la pipa de un individuo de mediana edad y aspecto afeminado sentado en el otro extremo de su fila y los comentarios en voz alta de un grupo de adolescentes gordos, con gafas de culo de vaso y caras llenas de acné, que hablaban en voz alta como si estuvieran solos en la sala; pero lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

A los veinte minutos de película, que Ayaka se había pasado intentando mantener una sonrisa forzada en medio de aquel concierto de toses y demás, entró otra pareja, más o menos de la misma edad que Hiro y Ayaka. Se sentaron justo detrás de ellos, y enseguida quedó clarísimo que aquellos **no habían venido a ver la película.**

.- ¿Ves? Ya te había dicho que aquí no viene casi nadie.

.- Tienes razón, es perfecto, jijiji.

Siguieron con una sesión de sonoro besuqueo y gemidos que no se molestaron en sofocar lo más mínimo, con el consiguiente azoramiento de la pareja que tenían sentada delante.

Ayaka estaba sentada en su sitio derecha como una vela, con una expresión de profundo disgusto en la cara, mientras que Hiro se frotaba la sien izquierda deseando matar a aquellos dos desvergonzados que tenían detrás y que le estaban metiendo en aquel compromiso. La tensión llegó a extremos inimaginables cuando aquellos se cansaron de meterse la lengua hasta la garganta y decidieron cambiar de entretenimiento.

.- Va mujer, si ya lo has visto que no nos mira nadie.

.- Ya, pero es que me da un poco de corte.

.- Anda, cariño, que mira como estoy – Hiro se tapó los ojos con la mano con la que hasta ahora se frotaba la sien.

.- Mmmmmm. . .

.- Además, para eso hemos venido¿no? – Para entonces, el disgusto en la cara de Ayaka había pasado a una expresión de absoluto horror, para desesperación de Hiro.

.- Sí, pero. . . no sé.

.- Vamos. . . Si lo estás deseando, viciosilla, jeje - "No, por favor, no me hagáis esto."

.- Jujuju, tienes razón. Vamos – Y cuando recital de chasquidos de lengua y gemidos del tío no dejaron lugar a la más pequeña duda sobre lo que estaba haciendo la parejita, Ayaka se volvió hacia Hiro, que se había ido hundiendo en su butaca en un intento de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, temblando de indignación. El pobre Hiroshi, cuando vio la cara que había puesto su novia, no supo qué hacer ni qué decir, y con lo único que fue capaz de defenderse fue con una sonrisilla débil y nerviosa.

.- ¡Eres un CERDO! – Le gritó, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Acto seguido, salió del cine a grandes zancadas, entre las risas, los aplausos y los comentarios del resto del público, y con Hiro corriendo tras ella.

.- Ayaka, escucha. . .

.- "He encontrado un cine que te gustará mucho"¡No me lo puedo creer¡No puedo creer que me hayas traído a este. . . este. . . picadero!

.- Ayaka, te juro que yo no. . .

.- ¿Pero qué te has creído¿Por quién me has tomado, por una fresca como aquella¡Eres un degenerado¡Todos los hombres sois unos degenerados¡Y NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME! – Y así todo el camino. No hubo manera de convencerla de su inocencia.

Al día siguiente, Ayaka volvió a Kioto. Tardó diez días en volver a querer ponerse al teléfono.

Otras fórmulas de distracción que Hiro intentó tampoco tuvieron demasiado éxito. Probó a llevar a Ayaka a conciertos de otros grupos, pero la chica, si bien no los rechazaba de plano, se quedaba más bien indiferente ante los detalles que excitaban la admiración de Hiro. A ella le daba igual que ese riff de guitarra fuera impresionante, la técnica depurada del saxofonista o las tablas del cantante, y el hecho de conseguir pasar a los camerinos de unos artistas que a ella no le habían dado ni frío ni calor tampoco es que fuera una experiencia que pensara contar a sus nietos. El resultado había sido el mismo pero en sentido contrario cuando habían ido a algún concierto de música tradicional japonesa: Ayaka se emocionaba mientras Hiro hacía esfuerzos por contener los bostezos. En fin, que eso también había quedado descartado.

El resultado había sido que su interacción como pareja consistía, básicamente, en pasear por el parque o por la bahía, ir a cenar a algún sitio, o a una cafetería, y eso cuando conseguía pasar un rato a solas con ella.

Ayaka, por lo visto, no era muy amiga de la intimidad. Nunca le apetecía ir a casa de Hiro a ver una película o a escuchar música, siempre prefería estar en sitios concurridos, y al parecer, las veces que le había comentado que le gustaría que él le preparara la cena y le demostrara así sus dotes culinarias, se refería a una cena a la que también estuvieran invitados Mika, Tohma, Suguru, Yuki, Shuichi, y tanta gente como fuera posible. Hiro percibía una cierta hostilidad hacia el hecho de quedarse a solas con él, pero se esforzaba en atribuirlo a la timidez de la chica y a la anticuada educación que había recibido. Después de todo, había convencido a sus padres para que la dejaran venir sola a verle¿no? Eso era un gran gesto por su parte. No había razón para enfadarse, incluso aunque, siempre que venía, lo primero que Ayaka preguntaba era: "¿Sabes si Eiri y tu amigo tienen algún plan¿Por qué no les llamamos y hacemos algo los cuatro?" Por suerte para él, Shuichi y Yuki no parecían muy entusiasmados ante la idea de una cita doble y siempre encontraban alguna excusa para no quedar con ellos, y Hiro podía quedarse más tranquilo y culpar de su malestar a un arranque de absurdos celos retrospectivos.

Sí, eso era, celos retrospectivos, de los cuales él era el único culpable y el único responsable de controlar. . . incluso después de ver la desilusión en los ojos de Ayaka cada vez que su propuesta era rechazada.

En cuanto a la interacción física, lo más guarro que habían hecho tras un año entero de relación había sido darse un beso con lengua.

Ayaka le había dejado claro desde el principio su postura al respecto (Vamos, que hasta pasar por el altar, nada de nada), y Hiro lo respetaba. No pensaba obligarla a hacer nada que no quisiera, ni insistiría al respecto, así que se conformaba con cogerla de la mano, pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros y con algún besito de vez en cuando.

De todas formas, no podía negarse a sí mismo que eso le producía cierta frustración. Al fin y al cabo, él no buscaba el sexo por el sexo, él estaba sinceramente enamorado, y consideraba el contacto físico como una consecuencia natural a eso, como una muestra más de cariño.

Pero había aceptado las condiciones que le había puesto su novia, no le reprochaba nada. Si esos eran los principios de Ayaka y la chica había decidido mantenerse firme en ellos, eso no le inspiraba a Hiro nada más que respeto, aunque él no los compartiera. De manera que, siempre que Ayaka iba a Tokio a visitarle, al final del día él la acompañaba de regreso a su hotel, porque Ayaka siempre se hospedaba en un hotel, y se volvía solo a casa, sin poder hacer callar a aquella voz malvada de su subconsciente que le recordaba que, mientras todos su ex-compañeros de instituto tenían que apañarse en el coche o de maneras similares a las de la pareja del cine por falta de un sitio mejor, él, que se había independizado y tenía un piso fantástico ideal para esos menesteres, tenía que pasarse las noches más solo que la una, o montándoselo él mismo, que para el caso venía a ser igual de frustrante y humillante.

.- Bueno, pero dime a qué hora llegas y te vengo a recoger.

.- No hace falta Hiro, prefiero que aproveches la tarde trabajando o haciendo lo que sea a que te la pases en la estación. Además, puede que el tren llegue con retraso, como la última vez.

.- Eso da igual – Respondió alegremente.

.- Pero cariño, si de todas maneras con la moto no podemos llevar las maletas.

.- Pues cogeremos un taxi.

.- Que no hace falta, de verdad. Mira, yo me iré al hotel, dejaré el equipaje y me iré a comprar unas cosas que me ha encargado mi madre. Así tú puedes aprovechar el tiempo y nos vemos directamente en el restaurante. ¿Te parece bien?

.- Bueno. . . como quieras.

Ayaka iba a ir a visitarle ese fin de semana. Diez días antes había sido su cumpleaños, pero a Hiro le fue imposible desplazarse hasta Kioto para celebrarlo y Ayaka tampoco pudo escaparse de sus quehaceres, así que iban a aprovechar ese viaje para festejarlo como dios manda.

Hiro no cabía en sí de gozo. Lo tenía todo preparado.

Pese a que no le gustaba aprovecharse del hecho de ser una figura del panorama musical para esas cosas, había conseguido la gran hazaña de tener una mesa reservada para esa noche en un restaurante de _nouvelle__ cuisine_ donde se tenían que hacer las reservas con medio año de antelación, o más. Al principio le habían dicho que estaba todo completo, así que, después de mucho insistir y, tras ver que pidiéndolo amablemente no conseguiría nada, dejó caer, tratando de imitar ese tono entre petulante y condescendiente que había oído utilizar a Seguchi en situaciones similares, que era Hiroshi Nakano. Fue mano de santo, a los del restaurante les faltó tiempo para asegurarle que tendrían una mesa espléndida lista para la fecha que él dispusiera y, ya de paso, preguntarle si deseaba que le tuvieran preparado algo especial para la velada como, por ejemplo, una botella de alguno de los carísimos vinos que adornaban su carta. Una vez superado el primer obstáculo, Hiro sintió que había crecido como persona, como hombre y como amante, así que, embriagado por aquella sensación de "soy lo más de lo más", al avispado empleado del restaurante no le costó nada engatusarle para que encargara una botella de vino tinto, otra de vino blanco y otra más de champagne, por si "la dama" no gustaba del vino.

Como persona sensata que era, cabría esperar de Hiro que aquella borrachera de despilfarro se le pasara en unas cuantas horas, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. El chico había perdido completamente la cabeza, no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en su "noche especial". Todo tenía que ser perfecto, de cuento de hadas, y nada iba a resultar demasiado caro, ostentoso ni extravagante para hacer inolvidable el primer cumpleaños que celebraban juntos como pareja. No paraba de repetir a todo el que aún no estaba harto de escucharle, que quería que esa noche Ayaka se sintiera la chica más especial y más feliz del mundo, aunque una débil, tímida vocecilla proveniente de su conciencia, le decía que lo que pretendía era impresionarla, dejarla boquiabierta, desplegar ante ella todos los fastos que el éxito era capaz de proporcionar para que se convenciera de que él era un hombre maravilloso y que no podría estar con nadie mejor que con él.

Así que, al día siguiente, ni corto ni perezoso, se metió de cabeza en Cartier. No tenía una idea clara de lo que iba a comprar, sólo sabía que no podía ser un anillo, no fuera cosa que Ayaka se pensara lo que no era y al final la cosa se acabara liando. Pero su indecisión no supuso ningún tipo de problema: a los quince minutos de entrar en la joyería, Hiro tenía a tres dependientas revoloteando a su alrededor, tres profesionales expertas en aconsejar a clientes jóvenes, sin ningún conocimiento sobre joyas, hermosas tarjetas de crédito listas para ser usadas y muchas ganas de impresionar a sus novias, queridas o lo que fueran, sobre como gastar su dinero.

Hiro salió de la tienda con un precioso paquetito en el bolsillo del abrigo, más feliz que una perdiz. ¡Oh, que noche tan maravillosa iban a pasar!

* * *

Bien, bien, aquí estoy otra vez, con una de las historias que me dictan las voces que habitan en mi mente perturbada, jejeje.

Esto de empezar con un capitulillo de presentación, en el que realmente no llega a pasar nada, se está convirtiendo en una costumbre. Pero no es intencionado, sencillamente las cosas salen así, no creáis que lo hago para dejar a nadie con la intriga ni cosas de esas.

En fin, sólo espero que haya servido para que os entren ganas de saber cómo ira la super-cena que tiene organizada nuestro querido Hiro. Os aseguro que va a ser sonada. MUAAAA JUA JUA JUA JUA

Y con esto me despido, que una se tiene que ir a estudiar un poquito para ser una persona de provecho. Hasta la próxima¡


	2. My Baby Loves You

**------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 2: My Baby Loves You**

**------------------------------------------------**

DING-DONG

El timbre sonó justo cuando sacaba el pie izquierdo de la bañera. Apretó los dientes y gruñó. "De la que te has librado, baka, porque si me llegas a pillar a media ducha, no sé lo que te hubiera hecho."

Dejando un rastro de agua sobre el parqué, se dirigió, furibundo, hacia la puerta, mientras se colocaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

.- ¡Maldita sea, Shuichi¡Un día de estos te voy a coser las putas llaves a la. . .! Uh.

Yuki abrió la puerta y se encontró, en vez de a su querido baka (al que adora, diga lo que diga), a la pequeña Ayaka, cargada con bolsas de diferentes tiendas, visiblemente asustada por las maldiciones que había escuchado a través de la puerta y porque Yuki, al abrir pensando que era Shuichi, casi se le había tirado encima.

.- Ho. . . Hola, Eiri-san. Je, je. . . – Sobreponiéndose al susto, Ayaka consiguió saludar, todavía temblorosa.

.- Em. . . Hola, hola. Este. . . No te quedes en la puerta, mujer, pasa – Contestó Yuki, retirándose para dejarla entrar. En un intento de compensar el malentendido, se sintió obligado a echar mano de las cuatro reglas de la hospitalidad que su hermana había conseguido meterle en la cabeza tras mucho batallar.

Ayaka pasó al recibidor, con todas sus bolsas. Se rió animadamente de la confusión que acababa de tener lugar, para demostrar que ella no le daba más importancia, y siguió con una atropellada explicación sobre la de cosas que su madre, y las amigas de su madre, le habían encargado, que una no puede venir a Tokio sin macharse cargada de chucherías, y que, ya que estaba por el centro, había pensado en pasar a saludarle.

.- Es que la última vez que vine estuviste tan ocupado que no pudimos vernos ni una sola vez. No te importa¿verdad?

.- No, no. . . que va – "Esto me pasa por haber querido vivir en la zona comercial, hn."

.- ¡Estupendo¿Qué te parece si preparo un poco de té mientras tú. . . ejem, mientras tú te vistes?

A Yuki no le apetecía tener visitas, pero sí que le apetecía el té, y si había alguien para preparárselo, pues mejor.

.- Bueno, vale – Y sin más ceremonia, se metió en su habitación.

Cuando Yuki hubo desaparecido, Ayaka pudo por fin respirar tranquila. Había pasado un rato muy embarazoso con Eiri allí, delante de ella, prácticamente desnudo y comportándose como si no pasara nada. Le había costado mucho trabajo disimular su turbación, esforzándose por no mirarle, y esforzándose también en hacer ver que, el hecho de que estuviera paseando la mirada por toda la habitación mientras hablaba con él, era algo completamente casual. Especialmente porque de vez en cuando se le iban los ojos hacia la toalla. . .

Se fue a la cocina, dispuesta a preparar el mejor té de la historia. Porque, claro, si ponía toda su atención al servicio del noble arte de hervir agua, dejaría de pensar en hermosos hombres cubiertos tan solo por minúsculos pedazos de tela.

La cocina estaba limpia y ordenada, gracias al fantástico trabajo de la empleada del hogar que iba cuatro veces por semana a devolverle al piso su aspecto de vivienda habitable por seres humanos. Había algunos cacharros secándose junto al fregadero, entre ellos, la tetera.

El ver que le temblaban las manos al coger la tetera no hizo más que aumentar su turbación. Cielos, qué desastre. Tenía que tranquilizarse, tenía que sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Eiri estaba a escasos metros de distancia, de que era muy probable que en ese momento la toalla estuviera ya en el suelo, que él debía de estar en pie, desnudo frente al ropero, gotas de agua cayendo de su cabello para deslizarse a lo largo de su espalda hasta. . .

.- ¡Eiri-san¿dónde guardas el té!

.- Primer armario empezando por la izquierda – Aaaaaaargh ¡qué voz tan masculina!

Yuki tardó veinte minutos largos en vestirse. Justo cuando tiró la toalla al suelo y se quedó desnudo frente al guardarropa, tal y como se había imaginado Ayaka, le vino a la cabeza un posible diálogo entre sus personajes, y se había quedado casi un cuarto de hora completamente inmóvil, ensimismado. No reaccionó hasta que se le empezó a enfriar el culo.

Al salir de su cuarto, con el pelo revuelto después de haberlo secado frotando con la toalla, sin molestarse en peinarlo un poco después, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa mal abrochada que dejaba al descubierto casi todo su tórax, Yuki se encontró a Ayaka esperándole en el salón, sentadita en el sofá, bien derecha, mano sobre mano encima de la falda, sonriendo dulcemente, después de haber dispuesto sobre la mesa la tetera, dos tazas, la azucarera, una jarrita de leche, un pequeño bol con rodajas de limón y un paquete de galletas que debía de haber traído ella. "La perfecta ama de su casa. Cómo no." Se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá y Ayaka empezó con la ceremonia de servir el té.

.- ¿Cómo te gusta, Eiri ¿Con leche, con limón, cuántos terrones?

.- Sólo. Tres terrones - Respondió, lacónicamente.

Solícita, Ayaka sirvió la infusión y le tendió la taza. Mientras preparaba la suya, procedió a darle conversación a Yuki, sin percatarse de las pocas ganas de charla que tenía éste. Yuki la escuchaba sólo con la mitad de su mente mientras sorbía el té y miraba al cielo a través de los cristales del balcón, todavía dándole forma a ese diálogo.

.- El otro día me encontré con tu padre. Ahora camina con bastón, pero me pareció que tenía muy buen aspecto.

.- Claro que tiene buen aspecto. Ese nos sobrevive a todos. La mitad de sus achaques son un invento para que alguien le haga un poco de caso.

.- Oh, vamos, Eiri. Seguro que no piensas lo que dices.

.-Sí que lo pienso.

.- Aix, vosotros dos, siempre a la greña. . . – Dijo ella, maternalmente.

"Bueno¿y a ti qué te importa?" – Pensó Yuki, empezando a ponerse de mal humor - "¿Por qué leches todo el mundo se creerá con derecho a opinar sobre mi relación con mi padre?"

.- ¿Sabes una cosa? Uesugi-kun siempre dice que no ha leído ninguna de tus novelas pero, por algunos comentarios que hace, a mí me parece que no solo las ha leído, sino que se las sabe de memoria, jijiji.

.- Je, eso sería muy propio del viejo – Respondió, con una media sonrisa sarcástica – Y en el hipotético caso de que las haya leído, seguro que le parecen unos textos deleznables, con tanto sexo, violencia, personajes de alma corrompida y demás.

.- No digas eso, Eiri. Yo estoy segura de que tu padre admira tu trabajo – Yuki puso los ojos en blanco. No obstante, no pudo ocultarse a sí mismo que había sentido un pequeño hormigueo de satisfacción al pensar que, en definitiva, era posible que su padre no despreciara tanto como decía los frutos de su indigna profesión – Aunque. . . Si me permites el comentario, es cierto que tus novelas son muy crudas. A veces siento un escalofrío al pensar en como debías de sentirte al escribir ciertas escenas. ¿No has pensado nunca en escribir algo más alegre ¿Algo cómico, por ejemplo?

"Y de decirme cómo tengo que escribir. También hay algo que impulsa a todo el mundo a decirme cómo tengo que escribir."

.- Pues mira, la verdad es que tengo por ahí los borradores de una colección de cuentos cómicos que puede que algún día me anime a llevar a la editorial.

.- ¡Oh, Eiri, eso es estupendo¡Me muero por leerlos!

Yuki sonrió imperceptible y maliciosamente. Sí, seguro que la cándida virgen de Kioto se iba a morir cuando descubriera que aquellos cuentos eran, en realidad,mordaces críticas sociales, escritas en clave de fábula, donde conejitos, osos bonachones y sonrosados cerditos encarnaban, en realidad, a policías corruptos, proxenetas, pederastas, personajes mediáticos que habían vendido su dignidad por diez minutos más de fama, deportistas de élite que ya no podían pasar sin la cortisona. . .

.- Y yo me muero por que los leas.

.- ¿Lo. . . lo dices en serio, Eiri? – A Ayaka le temblaba la voz de la emoción. Era la primera vez en la vida que Yuki había sido realmente amable con ella, que le había dirigido unas palabras corteses, que había demostrado que valoraba su opinión. Completamente extasiada por la felicidad que eso le producía, se acercó más a él, y le llegó el aroma de su champú, mezclado con el olor a tabaco que Yuki conservaba incluso recién duchado (Fragancia embriagadora que embotaba el sentido y la cordura) - ¿De verdad te gustaría que YO los leyera?

.- Por supuesto, por supuesto – Yukino se había dado cuenta del acercamiento de su invitada, ni siquiera cuando la cara de ésta ya se encontraba a medio palmo escaso de la suya y la chica contemplaba con la boca abierta el movimiento de sus labios al contestar.

.- ¡OH, EIRI! – Un ejército de hormonas descontroladas había tomado posesión del cuerpo y la mente de Ayaka. La chica se abalanzó sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas encima de sus piernas. Con ello consiguió, a parte de darle un sustote muerte, que Yuki se tirara la taza de té tenía en la mano por encima. No contenta con esto, Ayaka le agarró por los pelos y empezó a juntar y separar la cara del escritor con la suya, arreándole en cada encontronazo un besazo agresivo, torpe, desaforado, como recibir un puñetazo en los morros – MMMMMMMMMMUAC ¡Eiri-san! MMMMMMUAC ¡Oh, Eiri¡Te adoro, te idolatro! MMMMMMMUAC ¡Eiri, yo. . . mmpf!

Por fin Yuki consiguió apartarla un poco, a base de ponerle la manaza encima de la cara y empujarla hacia atrás, pero no lo suficiente como para quitársela de encima.

.- ¡AAAAAAAAAH¡QUEMA, QUEMA¡MIERDA, APÁRTATE! – Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Yuki intentaba apartarse de la piel la camisa manchada de té, que le estaba escaldando. "¿Pero qué demonios hace esta loca¡Mira cómo me ha puesto¿Y quién coño dice "Te idolatro" en pleno siglo XXI!"

Pero Ayaka no se dio por aludida. Se quitó la mano de Yuki de la cara y siguió con lo suyo.

.- Eiri, te quiero. He intentado negármelo a mi misma y enterrar este sentimiento, pero no puedo. Es más fuerte que yo – Dijo, en tono melodramático - ¡Eiri, te deseo¡Hazme tuya! – _¡FLOAS! _La chaquetita de punto y la blusa de Ayaka volaron por los aires, dejando al descubierto un sujetador blanco de aspecto infantil. Acto seguido, volvió a agarrar la cabeza de Yuki y le estampó la cara contra su escote.

Lo único que sintió Yuki fue que le faltaba el aire al haber quedado su nariz y su boca aplastadas contra la piel de Ayaka. Su prioridad pasó, de quitarse de encima la abrasadora camisa, a conseguir volver a respirar, mientras Ayaka seguía gritando que le deseaba y que quería que la hiciera mujer. Finalmente, se decidió a tomar medidas drásticas (No se había atrevido a usar la fuerza contra la chica dado que, con media bofetada, la hubiera enviado a la luna). Agarró con las dos manos la larga melena de Ayaka y pegó un fuerte tirón hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

.- ¡Eiri, quiero que me. . . A-AAAAAAI! - _¡PUM!_ Ayaka cayó al suelo de culo, con las piernas abiertas y la falda arremangada, braguitas al aire. Yuki se apresuró a dar unos cuantos pasos para ponerse fuera de su alcance.

Ayaka respiraba agitadamente, espatarrada en el suelo. Yuki decidió que iba a poner punto final a aquel asunto en ese mismo instante. La miró fríamente y con gesto severo, como podría haberlo hecho un profesor que amonesta a una alocada alumna por haberle declarado su amor platónico.

.- No quiero volver a hablar de esto. Nunca.

Indignada, ella se levantó, recogió su ropa y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Yuki rogó a los cielos que se hubiera metido ahí para volver a vestirse (Medida absurda, dado que él ya la había visto en ropa interior, pero muy propia de Ayaka. "¿Y por qué se pondrá sujetador, si casi no tiene tetas?") No quería ni imaginarse cualquier otra posible salvajada que se le hubiera podido ocurrir a la loca aquella. Porque mira que si le había dado por rebanarse las venas con la cuchilla de afeitar. . . o si, en vez de vestirse, se había desnudado del todo y le estaba esperando sumergida en un baño de espuma. . . o si. . .

Pero Ayaka acabó saliendo del servicio, vestida y con la cara lavada. Pasó por delante de Yuki, sin mirarle y con cara de "Estoy muy enfadada, que lo sepas", y recogió su bolso, que estaba encima del sofá. Después se giró, le echó una última mirada de rencor y, echándose el pelo hacia atrás con un enérgico movimiento de la mano izquierda, declaró:

.- Ya sé dónde está la puerta.

"Pues vale" Pensó Yuki.

"Pues muy bien, muy bien, ahí te quedas, escritorzucho de pacotilla, que ni siquiera tienes un trabajo como dios manda y tus novelas son un asco" – Pensaba Ayaka, mientras recorría el pasillo, camino del ascensor - "Y encima ahora va por ahí diciendo que es gay. ¡Bah¿Qué gay ni qué gay? Un vicioso, eso es lo que es."

.- Ayaka. . .

Ayaka se giró, el corazón a punto de estallar. Yuki estaba en la puerta de su piso y le hacía un gesto con la mano para que volviera. ¡Cielos¿Y si había recapacitado¿Y si estaba dispuesto a recibirla en sus brazos¿Y si. . . y si. . .?

.- ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? – En una décima de segundo, Yuki tuvo ante sí un par de ojitos centelleantes.

Él recogió algo del suelo y se lo tendió.

.- Tus bolsas.

Cerró la puerta a la furibunda chica que se alejaba a grandes zancadas pasillo abajo. Necesitaba un cigarro, ya.

Tan sólo esperaba que Ayaka fuera lo bastante espabilada como para tener la boca cerrada y hacer como que aquello no había pasado, que era lo que pensaba hacer él. Pero, conociéndola, estaba casi seguro de que la muy burra se acabaría derrumbando y se lo confesaría todo a su novio, al que luego le faltaría tiempo para venir a buscarle con el objetivo de hincharle la cara, y no tenía ningunas ganas de enfrentarse otra vez con los puños de Hiro.

Ostras, pobre chaval. . . La verdad era que no se lo merecía. ¡Pero tampoco se merecía él la que tendría con Shuichi cuando el muy idiota se enterara, puñeta!

Bueno, ahora sería mejor fumar e intentar calmarse, que nada se conseguía preocupándose antes de tiempo. Él no había hecho nada ni tenía nada que ocultar. Y, quién sabe. . . Si Ayaka había tenido tan poca dignidad como para liarse con Hiro por despecho, a lo mejor decidía estarse calladita y seguir con él por lo mismo.

-.-.-

Entró en su hotel murmurando "Dios mío¿pero qué he hecho¿Qué he hecho¿Qué he hecho?" Cuando pidió su llave, el recepcionista le dijo que había llegado algo para ella y que lo habían subido a su habitación.

Ayaka se estremeció. Los únicos que sabían la dirección en la que se hospedaba eran sus padres y Hiro, y no se le ocurría ningún motivo por el que sus padres hubieran podido enviarle nada. Cuando entró en la habitación, vio materializados todos sus temores.

Encima de la mesita había un enorme ramo de rosas, por lo menos de dos docenas, con una tarjetita que decía:

_Hola cariño:_

_Te espero a las nueve en el Chez Perrier. Tienes que venir muy elegante y muy guapa, aunque tú lo estás siempre. Yo también me vestiré muy elegante para ti. Lo tengo todo preparado para que este sea un cumpleaños inolvidable._

_Te quiero_

_Hiro (corazoncito)_

Volvió a dejar la tarjeta donde estaba y suspiró profunda y hondamente. Aquello era muy mal comienzo para la nochecita que le esperaba. Un comienzo muy, muy malo.

* * *

¡AL FIN¡Al fin he podido abrir mi cuenta! No sé que pasaba, pero llevaba una semana queriendo actualizar y no había manera. Suerte que la buena gente del Fanfiction me lo ha arreglado por fin.

Pues eso,lo que yo digo siempre: Esas que van de santitas, al final son las peores XDDDDDDD

Al final no he metido la cenita, pero ya me lo perdonaréis, porque he tenido que hacer cuatro o cinco versiones del encontronazo entre Yuki y Ayaka y el esfuerzo me ha dejado baldada. Pobre Yuki, si es que no se puede ser tan irresistible, JO JO JO.

Bueno, paso a agradecer los rw:

**Yukii: **Nena, métele una colleja a tu msn, que siempre me sale que te conectas y luego desapareces. ¡Y no veas la rabia que me da! A ver, personalmente, yo siempre me he preguntado qué le habría hecho el pobre Hiro a la autora para que lo castigase de esa manera, porque es que realmente, esos dos no tienen nada en común. A ver cuando nos encontramos de nuevo, que te echo de menos, snif.

**Mochita-chan: **Jurl¿de verdad has ido a algún cine como ese? Ya lo dicen, ya, que la verdad siempre supera a la ficciónYo, de momento, no me he encontrado ninguno tan cochambroso, pero sé que haberlos, haylos. Espero que te haya seguido pareciendo interesante.

**Daniela Linx: **OOOOOOOOOH, me ha llamado sensei. . . Jo, jo, jo, que cosas me dices. . . Por cierto¿cuándo vas a continuas Speccula dei Anima? EN cuanto a lo del tren. . . no me des ideas.

**Cyrana**** Ann: **Tienes toda la razón, Ayaka no sabe lo que tiene, y además es una _arrastrá_Y sí, Hiro es adorable, jujuju.

Hasta la próxima¡


	3. Maggie May

**------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 3: _Maggie May_**

**------------------------------------**

A las nueve en punto, Ayaka traspasó el umbral del restaurante _Chez Perrier_ que, por cierto, era un sitio precioso, con una decoración moderna sin resultar extravagante, todo en verde y marrón claro, con litografías de Gougain adornando las paredes y ramos de flores frescas por todas partes.

Llevaba un vestido azul celeste, de corte estilo años cincuenta, con una flor de tela color blanco prendida del tirante izquierdo, unos zapatos de medio tacón de charol blanco y un chal, también blanco, sobre los hombros. Para completar su atuendo, Ayaka se había puesto un collar de perlas y unos pendientes a juego, regalo de sus padres por su décimo noveno cumpleaños. La verdad era que estaba muy guapa pero, por desgracia, su cara era más propia de alguien que tiene una cita con un inspector de Hacienda que con su novio.

Le dijo al _mâitre_, un caballero alto y con cara de francés, ataviado con frac, que estaba citada con el señor Hiroshi Nakano.

- La está esperando, señorita – Y le hizo una seña a uno de los camareros para que la acompañara a la mesa.

Entraron en el comedor, donde un pianista, también vestido con frac, amenizaba la velada. Hiro, que la estaba esperando en una de las mesas sorbiendo una bebida, se puso de pie al verla y la saludo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Cuando Ayaka le vio, le entraron ganas de llorar.

Hiro llevaba un traje negro, que Ayaka no había visto nunca (De lo cual dedujo que se lo había comprado para la ocasión), camisa color mostaza y hasta se había puesto corbata. ¡Con lo poco que le gustaban a Hiro las corbatas! Parecía un galán de película. Ayaka se sintió la persona más despreciable del mundo. Hiro se había vestido así para gustarle a ella, incluso siendo, como era, tan poco amigo de la ropa formal, y ella sabía que no se lo merecía.

- Hola, cariño – Le dio un besito – Estás preciosa.

- Hola. . . – El camarero le retiró la silla para que se sentara.

- ¿La señorita tomará algún aperitivo?

- ¿Has probado el cóctel de champán? Está delicioso – Delante de los camareros, Hiro prefería utilizar palabras "finas".

- No, no me apetece nada, gracias – El camarero se retiró.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres probar el cóctel? – Insistió Hiro, que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que faltara de nada – De verdad que está riquísimo. Yo no lo había probado nunca, pero creo que a partir de ahora, me aficionaré, jeje.

- Seguro, seguro – Intentó sonreír, pero lo dejó por imposible.

Hiro le preguntó por su familia, si había tenido buen viaje, si estaba contenta de volver a verse y cincuenta mil cosas más, mientras se pasaba, de tanto en tanto, el dedo por el cuello de la camisa. Era evidente que la corbata le molestaba. Ayaka contestaba a todo con monosílabos.

- ¿Te gusta este sitio, cariño?

- Mucho – Pero ojalá no le hubiera gustado. Ojalá aquel restaurante fuera el tugurio más detestable del mundo, ojalá el pianista no tocara tan bien, ojalá no hubiera un jarroncito con flores adornando cada una de las mesas, así no se sentiría tan culpable. Ojalá estuviera en cualquier sitio menos en aquel. Hiro le acarició la mano por encima de la mesa y le susurró otra galantería.

El camarero volvió para traerles la carta.

- ¡Ostras, qué bueno tiene que estar todo! – Dijo Hiro, nada más abrirla. Todos los platos tenían nombre francés, y él no conocía ninguno.

"Oh, por favor¿es que no puedes estar un rato callado?" La incomodidad de Ayaka por estar recibiendo tantas atenciones inmerecidas, por estar rodeada de tanto lujo y, a la vez, en una situación tan incómoda, se iba transformando en una reacción inconsciente de agresividad contra Hiro.

Regresó el camarero para tomar nota.

- Yo tomaré. . . _vichyssoise_, y de segundo. . . _crepes_ de bogavante con salsa de cangrejo – Hiro nunca había probado esos platos, pero intentó que su voz sonara como si los comiera todos los días. El camarero le intimidaba.

- Excelente elección, señor. ¿Y la señorita?

- Lo mismo – Contestó, cerrando la carta de golpe. No tenía ganas de pensar, y mucho menos de comer. El camarero recogió las cartas y volvió a retirarse.

Hiro estaba un poco amoscado. Las cosas no estaban yendo como él había previsto. Él pensaba que Ayaka iba a estar exultante de felicidad de poder tener una cena romántica en un sitio como aquel, como en las películas, o que por lo menos le dijera lo bien que le sentaba el traje, con lo que le gustaban a ella esas cosas (¡Y con el daño que le estaban haciendo los zapatos nuevos!) y, desde luego, no se esperaba tener que sacarle las palabras como si le estuviera sacando las muelas. Pero no se dejó desanimar. Ya reaccionaría al ver la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, jeje.

Les sirvieron la cena. Hiro siguió intentando animar la velada hablando sin parar. Lo malo era que, sin darse cuenta, insistía en que Ayaka que le diera alguna muestra de que estaba disfrutándola, preguntándole una y otra vez que si le gustaba el sitio, que si verdad que el pianista era muy bueno, que a que el restaurante estaba decorado con un gusto muy europeo, que si verdad que la comida era riquísima. . .

Ayaka, por su parte, no apartaba la vista del plato. No tenía nada de hambre, pero las pocas ganas de hablar y de mirar a Hiro a la cara la hacían llevarse los cubiertos a la boca una y otra vez, con un ritmo constante y mecánico. Se acabó la sopa y las _crepes_ mucho antes que Hiro, y sin haber notado siquiera a qué sabían.

Cuando les trajeron el postre, carpaccio de frutas con salsa de frambuesa, Hiro decidió que era el momento de atacar.

- Tengo un regalo para ti – Anunció, poniendo cara de pillín.

- ¿Un. . . un regalo? Pero Hiro, no hacía falta. . .

- ¡Por supuesto que hacía falta! Es tu cumpleaños – Le hizo una seña al camarero.

- Hiro, todo esto es demasiado.

- Nada es demasiado para la persona que más quiero en el mundo – Proclamó, con sincero cariño - Ah, aquí está – El camarero había vuelto con un paquetito y se lo entregó a Hiro.

- Para ti – No había escapatoria, tendría que abrir su regalo.

- Em. . . muchas gracias – Sin dar ninguna muestra de alegría, Ayaka empezó a deshacer el envoltorio. Sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago cuando vio el estuche de la joyería y, al ver el contenido, estuvo a punto de salir de allí corriendo. Su regalo era una pulsera de oro y brillantes, muy sencilla, pero no por ello menos espléndida, preciosa, cuyas piedras brillaban a la luz del restaurante como sólo las gemas de primerísima calidad pueden brillar. Hiro, por lo visto, se había vuelto completamente loco.

- ¿No te gusta?

- Sí, sí. . . claro que me gusta. . . pero es que. . .

- ¡Pues aún hay más!

- ¿Más? – Preguntó Ayaka, presa del pánico. "Oh, dios mío. Espero que no se le haya ocurrido contratar a un violinista para que venga a tocarme serenatas o algo parecido"

- ¡Ta-naaaan! – Hiro había metido la mano en el bolsillo de su americana y ahora le mostraba lo que había sacado - ¡París! – Efectivamente, Hiro le estaba enseñando unos billetes de avión para París - ¿Qué te parecería pasar el próximo fin de semana en París, cariño? Como ni tú ni yo hemos ido nunca a Europa, he pensado que esta era la ocasión ideal. ¿Y qué mejor destino que París?

- Hiro, yo no. . .

- Y también he reservado una suite en un hotel. Seguro que a tus padres no les importará, con el tiempo que hace que salimos. Y si les importa, ya me encargaré yo de convencerles, no te preocupes.

- Hiro. . .

- También había pensado en Roma, pero en la agencia de viajes me dijeron que por estas fechas Roma está muy masificada y que hay que hacer unas colas eternas para entrar en cualquier sitio. Además, que París es la ciudad del. . .

- ¡Basta! – Gritó Ayaka, dando un golpe en la mesa. Varias personas sentadas cerca de ellos interrumpieron sus conversaciones y se volvieron a mirarles. Hiro se había quedado inmóvil, todavía sosteniendo los billetes, con cara de susto.

- Em. . . ¿Ocurre algo?

Ayaka abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y, en vez de eso cogió la copa de champán y se bebió lo que quedaba de un trago. Después empezó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa y a pasarse la otra mano por la frente. Se la veía muy alterada.

- No sé, Ayaka. . . Yo pensaba que te haría ilusión un. . .

- Esta tarde he ido a casa de Eiri y he intentado acostarme con él.

Hiro parpadeó un par de veces.

- Perdona. . . ¿Qué has dicho?

- He ido a casa de Eiri y le he dicho que quería acostarme con él, pero me ha rechazado – Hiro siguió sin reaccionar, esta vez sin parpadear siquiera – Lo siento mucho. Será mejor que me vaya.

Y Ayaka cogió su bolso y su chal, y se dirigió hacia la salida con rápidos pasos, dejando sobre la mesa el estuche con la pulsera, y a Hiro igual de inmóvil que antes.

**-.-.-**

_Oh, Maggie I couldn´t have tried_

_Anymore **(1)** _

Hiro no lloró, no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Sólo notó el picor en los ojos cuando el camarero le trajo la cuenta. Se sintió tan ridículo al ver aquella cifra desorbitada, la guinda del cúmulo de sinsentidos en el que se había metido, que le entraron las ganas de llorar, entre otras cosas porque estaba** seguro** de que el odioso camarero, detrás de su cara profesionalmente inexpresiva, se estaba riendo de él. En cuanto le devolvieron la tarjeta de crédito, salió de allí incluso más deprisa que Ayaka.

Ahora caminaba sin rumbo por un parque francamente mal iluminado, aunque con bastante dificultad, porque los zapatos le seguían haciendo daño, con el nudo de la corbata deshecho y las manos en los bolsillos. Había preferido meterse allí porque le resultaba insoportable seguir en la calle, rodeado de gente por todas partes, mientras que a él le habían dejado solo de aquella manera.

Sentía una horrible sensación de vacío.

_I know I keep you amused_

_But I fell I´m being used_

_Oh, Maggie, I couldn´t have tried anymore **(2)**_

Claro que él ya lo sabía. Él siempre había sabido que a quien realmente quería Ayaka era a Yuki, pero no lo había querido reconocer ante sí mismo. Se lo había estado negando, absurdamente.

No le cabía duda de que Ayaka había intentado quererle, pero que, en el fondo, nunca había olvidado a Yuki. Por supuesto que lo sabía, igual que sabía que si Ayaka había empezado a salir con él fue, en gran parte, porque Yuki la convenció, y también para no sentirse tan sola y despreciada.

La misma soledad y el mismo desprecio que sentía él en ese momento.

_You lured me away from home_

_Just to save you from being alone_

_You stole my heart, and that´s what really hurts **(3)**_

Pero bueno¿qué demonios tenía el maldito Yuki Eiri que no tuviera él, a parte de la costumbre de tratar a todo el mundo a patadas, una mala leche que no había quien le aguantara y una adicción a la nicotina que rayaba en lo absurdo¿Es que acaso no se había comportado él como el mejor de los novios, no había hecho todo aquello por lo que las chicas suspiran¿Es que todo eso no había sido suficiente, o quizás él no era lo bastante bueno para la "Princesa Ayaka" y sus encopetados padres, que siempre le habían mirado por encima del hombro¿Por eso no había consentido nunca que le pusiera un dedo encima pero, en cambio, ofrecía voluntariamente su inmaculado cuerpo virgen al jodido escritor¡Pues al diablo con ella!

_All you did was wreck my bed_

_And in the morning kick me in the head._

_Oh Maggie, I couldn´t have tried anymore **(4)**_

Poco a poco, la explosión de rabia se iba abriendo camino, pero no iba dirigida hacia Ayaka, sino hacia él mismo. Ni siquiera en esa situación podía creerse lo de "Al diablo con ella" Tenía que reconocer que Ayaka le seguía importando.

¡Mierda, pero qué estúpido había sido al montar todo aquel circo¿A quién se le ocurre intentar sobornar a su propia novia para que le quiera? Lo que más le irritaba era que no podía culpar a nadie más que a él, porque siempre había sabido lo que era evidente, pero no lo había querido admitir. Por eso mismo había querido llevar a Ayaka a un restaurante pijo, para dejarla con la boca abierta, y le había comprado todas aquellas cosas, cuando él era el primero que predicaba que no se podía comprar el afecto de nadie, y por eso se había puesto aquel estúpido disfraz de Rodolfo Valentino. ¡Maldita sea!

_You made a first-class fool out of me_

_But I was blind as a fool can be._

_You stole my heart, but I love you anyway **(5)**_

En plena rabieta, se quitó la corbata de un estirón, y a punto estuvo de tirarla a una papelera, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo.

Bien pensado, era una corbata bonita, a rayas en diagonal rojas, negras y color mostaza. Sería una lástima tirarla. Se la podía regalar a su hermano, que ese mes tenía la boda de unos amigos y no paraba de quejarse del gasto que le iba a suponer hacerles el regalo y comprarse ropa adecuada, con lo mal que andaba de pasta. Mejor aún, que se quedara el traje entero, si es que le iba bien.

La verdad era que el traje tampoco estaba tan mal. A Hiro no le gustaba llevar traje ni corbata porque no se sentía a gusto vestido de esa manera. Si a otros les gustaba, pues mejor para ellos, pero él tenía la sensación de ir disfrazado. Pese a todo, cuando se vio en el espejo de la tienda, tuvo que reconocer que su aspecto no le desagradaba en absoluto. "En fin, algo útil habrá salido de todo esto."

Suspiró y volvió a colgarse la corbata del cuello. También tenía solucionado el regalo de cumpleaños de su madre, gracias a la pulsera que ahora le estaba quemando el bolsillo. A punto había estado también de dejarla encima de la mesa del restaurante pero, afortunadamente, pudo encontrar el suficiente sentido común en medio de su ofuscación como para no hacerlo.

El dolor en los pies empezaba a ser insoportable, así que decidió que lo mejor sería irse a casa, donde podría compadecerse igual de sí mismo pero, al menos, descalzo. Pero antes pasó por un lugar del parque que ya le era conocido. Allí encontró, como ya esperaba, a un par de chavales que vestían, hablaban y gesticulaban como si fueran los delincuentes más peligrosos del mundo, y que se quedaron bastante sorprendidos cuando aquel tipo vestido de etiqueta les dijo que quería comprarles 6500 yenes **_(6)_** de costo.

_I suppose I could collect my books and get back to school_

_Or steal my daddy´s cue and make a living out of playing pool_

_Or fing myself a rock´n´roll band that needs a helping hand_

También pasó por un supermercado 24 horas que había cerca de su casa y se compró tres paquetes de galletas de chocolate, otros tres de palomitas de microondas y un cartón de tabaco.

_Oh Maggie I wish I´d never seen your face **(8)**_

****

* * *

**_(1)_**_ Oh, Maggie, no podría haber puesto más de mi parte._

**_(2) _**_Sé que te sirvo de distracción, pero me siento utilizado. Oh Maggie, no podría haber puesto más de mi parte._

**_(3) _**_Me arrastraste lejos de casa tan sólo para salvarte de tu soledad. Me robaste el corazón, y eso es lo que realmente me duele._

**_(4)_**_ Todo lo que hiciste fue destrozar mi cama, y por la mañana darme un coscorrón. Oh Maggie, no podría haber puesto más de mi parte._

**_(5) _**_Me convertiste en un idiota de primera clase, pero yo estaba tan ciego como puede estarlo un idiota. Me robaste el corazón, pero yo te quiero igual._

**_(6) _**_50€, aproximadamente._

**_(7) _**_Supongo que podría recoger mis libros y volver al colegio. O robar la herencia de papá y pasarme la vida haciendo el vago. O buscar una banda de rock que necesite que les echen una mano._

**_(8) _**_Oh Maggie, ojalá no te hubiese conocido nunca._

**_Maggie may_** es un tema de Rod Stewart, de su álbum _Vintage._

AL FIN, AL FIN LO HE TERMINADO¡ He tardado, pero al fin lo he conseguido (Música triunfante) Aix, lo que me hace sudar esta gente. . .

Vale, dejémonos de tonterías y pasemos a comentar los rw:

**Yuki: **Sí, lo reconozco, este es un fic no apto para fans de Ayaka. Pero qué quieres, hija, es que no la puedo soportar. Siempre me he preguntado qué le habría hecho el pobre Hiro a la autora para que le enviara semejante castigo XDDDDDDD

**Mochita-chan: **Lo siento, pero no puedo darte pistas sobre el final porque le quitaría toda la emoción. Pero creo que el próximo capítulo también tendrá miga, jejeje.

**Riwanon: **Vale, creo que esto sí que lo puedo decir: No va a ser un KxHiro. Aún no lo tengo del todo decidido, pero tengo algo distinto preparado para Hiro. Espero que también te guste.

**Cyrana Ann: **Pues sí, al final a Hiro-chan le han roto el corazón, pobrete mío, snif. Y tienes razón, Yuki es sexy, sexy. . .

**Sangomikarin: **Sobre lo de la ojeada. . . Estoy en ello, estoy en ello, no te preocupes.

**Daniela Lynxs: **Ups, espero que no te hayan declarado persona _non grata _en el cyber. . . Ah, y respecto a tus fics, no me los estoy leyendo porque no conozco esas series. Lo siento T.T

**Yaired: **"Hiroesco-Esplendor" XDDDDDDDDD Muy bueno, de verdad. Espero que el tercer capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los otros (sonrisita)

**Rikku-Tomoe: **Saludo desde aquí a tu nuevo ordenador. Sí, soy una personita ocupada, pero no te preocupes que cosas como esa no marean, jejeje.

Me gustaría dar también las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me siguen enviando rw de otros fics, y que sepáis que me emociona muchísimo enterarme de que, por ejemplo, he podido ayudar a alegrar a alguien que tenía un mal día. Significa mucho para mí.

AH! Y muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me ayudaron con el asunto del plagio. Tan solo espero no tener que enfadarme nunca más con nadie por una cosa así, uf.


	4. My Baby Loves You II

**--------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 4: _My baby loves you II_**

**--------------------------------------------------**

La cancioncita de su teléfono móvil despertó a Shuichi.

- Mmm, ñm, ñm. . . ¿Sí?

- Shu, soy Hiro – Sabía que a amigo había que darle más datos de lo habitual si acababa de despertarse.

- Ah, hola Hiro. ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, sólo quería decirte que. . . – Vaciló un poco antes de continuar, pero luego lo hizo con firmeza, de un modo brusco y cortante que no admitía réplica – Que hoy no iré a trabajar. Diles que estoy enfermo.

- ¿Eeeeeeeeeh? Hiro¿qué te pasa¿Te encuentras mal¿Quieres que pase a verte? – Shuichi se sentó de sopetón en la cama, despertándose del todo.

- No, no te preocupes – Respondió, cortante. Se notaba que tenía ganas de acabar la conversación - Tú ve y acaba los arreglos con Suguru. Si alguien quiere algo, que me llame a casa.

- ¿Seguro? Entonces pasaré por tu casa a la hora de comer. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? Ya sé, pasaré por el super y te compraré. . .

- ¡He dicho que no, joder! – Hubo unos segundos de silencio al otro lado de la línea. Shuichi no estaba acostumbrado a que su amigo le hablara así, especialmente si no había dicho ninguna tontería – Perdona. . . – Hiro sonaba realmente arrepentido, y como si no acabara de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse – No necesito nada, Shu. Gracias.

- Hiro¿qué te pasa? – No valía la pena intentar disimular con Shuichi, se conocían demasiado. Suspiró.

- No me pasa nada, Shu. Es solo que. . . me apetece estar solo. Eso es todo. No te preocupes¿vale?

- Mmmm. . . Vale.

- Bueno, pues. . . Ya hablaremos. Adios.

- Adios, Hiro.

Hiro colgó el teléfono, apesadumbrado. Se quedó unos minutos mirando tristemente el aparato, sin pensar en nada en concreto.

"Maldito Yuki Eiri. . . Oh, mierda." Avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos, abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellas. Se había propuesto que no lo haría porque nada bueno podía derivar de eso, pero no podía evitarlo: En ese momento, Hiro odiaba amargamente a Yuki Eiri.

En otro tiempo, ante una circunstancia similar, lo primero que hubiera hecho Hiro hubiese sido llamar a Shuichi y pedirle que estuviera con él, algo a lo que sabía que el pelirrosa hubiera accedido en el acto. Shu, seguramente, no hubiera hecho nada más que meter la pata y decir todas esas cosas que no se deben decir en estos casos, pero su sola presencia y su cariño incondicional hubieran bastado para animarle. Sin embargo, ahora se veía obligado a apartar a su amigo de su lado porque sabía que, estando con Shuichi, no haría más que pensar en la persona hacía la que más rabia sentía en ese momento: Yuki Eiri.

Hiro era perfectamente consciente de que el escritor no era en absoluto responsable de lo que había pasado. Es más, estaba convencido de que Yuki debía de sentirse muy incómodo con aquella situación, (Es decir, todo lo incómodo que el rubiales era capaz de sentirse, o de sentir algo) pero para el caso, era lo mismo.

El resultado era que él estaba solo porque Ayaka y Shuichi, las dos personas más importantes de su vida, amaban a Yuki Eiri.

**--**

Yuki volvía a su casa con un aspecto irreconocible: Iba en chándal¡figuraos! La explicación de este _Expediente X _era que, entre Tohma, Mika y Shuichi, le habían convencido para que fuera a correr un rato por las tardes, al menos uno o dos días a la semana, que tenía que cuidarse un poco, que estaba delicado de salud, y esa vida sedentaria que llevaba, todo el día metido en casa, sentado frente al ordenador o frente a la tele, no era lo que más le convenía. Además, que el rato que estuviera corriendo no podría darle al tabaco ni a la cerveza, que eso tampoco es que ayudara mucho.

Le habían hinchado tanto la cabeza entre los tres que al final había dicho que sí, que vale, pero que le dejaran en paz de una vez. Así que Yuki se había comprado un chándal y, todos los miércoles a las cinco, salía de su casa vestido de aquesta guisa, se iba al parque más cercano, y se pasaba la tarde leyendo el periódico cómodamente sentado en un banco, cigarrito en mano.

Pues lo que iba diciendo, que Yuki volvía a casa, reventado de tanto ejercicio, y al llegar al salón se encontró a Shuichi hecho un ovillo en el sofá, mirando fijamente la televisión apagada.

- ¿Disfrutando de la programación, Shu-chan? – Dijo, con sorna.

- Ah, eres tú, Yuki. No te había oído entrar – Respondió, casi sin mirarle.

Yuki alzó una ceja, extrañado. Qué raro, lo normal al llegar a casa, si Shuichi ya estaba allí, era que su koi se abalanzara sobre él al grito de "¡Yukiiiiiiii!", le tirara al suelo y empezara a mordisquearle las orejas. Pero esta vez su integridad física no había corrido peligro alguno, y eso sólo podía significar que lo del día anterior había tenido consecuencias.

- Oye, Shu. . . – Estaba a punto de dar explicaciones cuando se lo pensó mejor. No valía la pena adelantar acontecimientos. Tal vez lo que le pasaba a Shuichi no tenía nada que ver con lo de Ayaka, y de ser así, lo mejor sería que el cantante continuara ignorándolo - . . . ¿Qué te pasa?

- Aix. . . – Suspiró – Es que Hiro está triste. . . – Yuki empezó a sudar frío, todo lo que no había sudado mientras, supuestamente, hacía deporte - . . . y no quiere hablar conmigo.

- Vaya – "Uuuuuuuuuf" Yuki dejó de contener la respiración. La camiseta del chándal volvía a llegarle al cuello.

- He ido a verle hace un rato, pero me ha dicho que prefería estar solo.

- Bueno, pues a ver si así aprendes de una vez por todas que a veces en mejor dejar a la gente en paz cuando te lo piden.

- ¡Pero es que a Hiro no le gusta estar solo! – Protestó con energía el cantante, poniéndose de rodillas sobre el sofá - ¡Hiro siempre me lo ha contado todo, y ahora no quiere hablar conmigo! Eso es muy raro, Yuki. Le he preguntado si estaba enfadado conmigo, pero me ha dicho que no, así que no lo entiendo. Y Suguru también le ha llamado, pero a él tampoco le ha contado nada. Estoy muy preocupado, Yuki.

Shuichi acabó esta última frase con uno de sus adorables pucheritos. La inquietud de Yuki desapareció, convirtiéndose en una incómoda sensación pesarosa, en parte de culpa y en parte de compasión. Sentía que Shuichi estuviera tan preocupado por su amigo, especialmente porque él conocía los motivos que Shu había estado intentando averiguar con tanta insistencia pero, sobre todo, lo sentía por Hiro.

Nunca se había parado a pensarlo, pero la verdad era que Hiro le caía bien. Como no solía prestar demasiada atención a las personas que le rodeaban, Yuki no se había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, de que admiraba sinceramente al guitarrista de Bad Luck. Sí, lo cierto era que admiraba a aquel melenudo que, pese a ser tan joven, había demostrado más de una vez tener la cabeza muy bien amueblada, y no sólo por su sensatez, sino también por su integridad y la generosidad que había mostrado siempre hacia sus amigos, cualidades de las que Yuki era perfectamente consciente de no andar sobrado.

Su actitud también le resultaba sorprendente. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil contarlo todo, acusar a Yuki de haber seducido a Ayaka con sus malas artes, y dejar que se las apañara con las consecuencias (O sea, lidiar con un Shuichi histérico, celoso y que le responsabilizaría del sufrimiento de su amigo del alma) Sí, hubiera podido valer como una especie de venganza. Pero, en lugar de eso, el chico había decidido quedarse a solas con su dolor, sin mezclar a nadie más, y Yuki no estaba seguro de si él se hubiera comportado con la misma nobleza en una situación así.

Vaya, ahora resultaba que el guitarrero había conseguido despertar esa parte de sí mismo llamada "conciencia", que Yuki tenía tan abandonada.

"En fin", suspiró, "Supongo que tendré que hacer algo"

Mientras la mente de Yuki andaba perdida en su examen de conciencia, Shuichi había vuelto a darle vueltas a la cuestión de la ansiedad que le estaba produciendo el bajón emocional y el secretismo de su amigo. Por eso, pese a que ya estaba acostumbrado al desinterés de su amante por sus temas de conversación, se indignó en sobremanera cuando Yuki, sin mediar palabra, salió del salón dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

- Es que además, fíjate, ni siquiera me ha dejado entrar en su. . . ¿Yuki¿A dónde vas¿Yuki¡YUKI¿ES QUE NO VAS A ESCUCHARME NI SIQUIERA CUANDO NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE MI!

Por su parte, Yuki se había metido en el dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa. Como no había sudado ni una miserable gota, no hacía falta ducharse. Bastaba con ponerse unos vaqueros, una camisa y cambiarse de zapatos. Una vez vestido, fue a la cocina y sacó de la nevera un pack de seis latas de cerveza.

Mientras tanto, Shuichi seguía dando rienda suelta a su enfado.

- ¡YUKI, ERES UN FRESCO¡COMO NO VENGAS AQUÍ AHORA MISMO Y ME ESCUCHES, ME VOY A ENFADAR **DE VERDAD**! –En medio de semejante rabieta, es normal que Shu se quedara paralizado de la sorpresa, con los puños en alto y una mueca de desconcierto cuando Yuki, que siempre hacía oídos sordos a sus protestas, volvió a aparecer en el salón, vestido de calle y con las cervezas en la mano. ¿Acaso había decidido que sí que le escucharía y se había provisto de una buena reserva de alcohol para hacerlo más llevadero? Bueno, eso lo podía entender, pero que se hubiera arreglado para la ocasión. . .

- Voy a salir – Anunció Yuki, incomprensiblemente.

- ¿Eing? O.O ¿Y a dónde vas?

- Pues. . . A hacer lo que tengo que hacer. . . supongo – Respondió en un tono entre burlón y melodramático, como si se estuviera cachondeando de sí mismo – Bueno, hasta luego.

Shu-chan ya se había medio habituado a la costumbre de Yuki de largarse sin dar ninguna explicación, o muy pocas, y el hecho de que se echara a la calle cargado de cervezas le hubiera preocupado de haberse tratado de cualquier otra persona, pero esta vez se quedó más o menos tranquilo. Extrañado, pero tranquilo.

Después de todo, un "hasta luego" significaba que pensaba volver. . .

**--**

Si Hiro había accedido a abrir la puerta era sólo porque pensaba que Shuichi, cabezón como siempre, había vuelto para intentar que hablara con él. Así que, solito y falto de amor como estaba, decidió que le permitiría pasar pero que le dejaría claro desde el principio que hablarían de cualquier cosa menos de** eso**.

Pero¡oh, sorpresa, no era Shuichi, sino Yuki Eiri, tan alto y tan rubio como siempre, el que estaba plantado en el rellano de la escalera. Hiro no pudo disimular su fastidio.

Durante unos segundos, se quedaron los dos en el portal, Yuki con el semblante herméticamente inexpresivo y Hiro con cara de haberse comido un limón.

Al final, Hiroshi consiguió sobreponerse a su irritación y decidió que sería correcto pero rotundo con Yuki. Tampoco estaban las cosas para andarse con milongas.

- Buenas noches. ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó en tono petulante.

- No.

- Bien, pues entonces. . . Mira, no te lo tomes a mal, pero eres la última persona a la que me apetece ver en este momento.

- Me lo imagino. . . – Vale, Yuki parecía hacerse cargo de la situación, pero no se le veía con actitud de volver sobre sus pasos. Eso volvió a irritar a Hiro.

- Bueno, y entonces¿se puede saber para qué has venido? – "Porque si es para decirme que lo lamenta mucho y que siente lástima por mí, lo voy a mandar de una patada en el culo a su puñetera casa"

- Pues. . . – Yuki puso cara de no saber exactamente qué decir, y es que ciertamente no sabía qué decir. Al final, como único argumento, levantó las latas para enseñárselas a Hiro y puso cara de _"Pues eso. . . Que traigo cervezotas. . ."_

Hiro se lo pensó unos instantes. Hombre, mucho no es que le apeteciera tener en casa al rubiales, pero la verdad era que su gesto le había parecido bonito, lo de traer cervezas e intentar (muy torpemente) ser amable. Bueno, que pasara. Si la cosa salía mal, siempre podía decirle lo que pensaba de él: Que era un capullo egoísta y que no se merecía que le quisiera nadie.

- Está bien, pasa.

Debo decir que Hiro tenía un aspecto francamente malo. No es que fuera sucio ni que le oliera el sobaco, nada de eso, pero tenía unos marcados surcos grises bajo los ojos y ese color macilento en la piel propio de alguien que ha dormido poco y mal, a parte de una sombra de barba que le daba un aire de dejadez muy lastimoso. Como llevaba metido en casa desde la noche anterior, tampoco se había preocupado mucho del estado de su pelo, que llevaba recogido de cualquier manera con un pasador. Para completar la estampa, comentaremos que Hiro vestía sus vaqueros desgastados de andar por casa y una camiseta que ponía "_Mi hermano fue a Londres y lo único que me trajo fue esta birria de camiseta". _

Yuki siguió a Hiro hasta la sala de estar, que no tenía mejor aspecto que su dueño. Las persianas estaban bajadas y la única iluminación provenía de la televisión, que Hiro había dejado encendida pero le había quitado el sonido **_(1). _**La televisión estaba encarada por un sofá y una mesa baja llena a rebosar de cosas: Cajetillas de cigarrillos llenas y vacías, un paquete de galletas abierto, el mando de la televisión, un paquete de hojas de papel de fumar, el mando del vídeo, un par de mecheros, un cenicero repleto, un bol con palomitas, y un largo etcétera. Hacía calor y el aire estaba muy cargado, cosa muy comprensible porque, como ya he dicho, la casa llevaba casi 24 horas herméticamente cerrada.

Para explicar este abandono, tanto de su persona como de su hábitat, aclararé que el pobre Hiroshi había caído en el agujero negro de pensamientos autodestructivos y desprecio hacia uno mismo que suele acompañar a los desengaños amorosos. Se había atrincherado en su casa, intentando superar sólo aquella sensación de que, de repente, todas las metas que se había marcado en la vida habían perdido su razón de ser, se habían convertido en asuntos que ya no le inspiraban casi ningún interés. Su mente andaba perdida en oscuras y nada saludables reflexiones del tipo "Nunca me volveré a enamorar, nunca podré volver a sentir por nadie lo que sentía por ella", "¿De qué me sirve conseguir esto o aquello, si no puedo compartirlo con Ayaka?", "A Yuki Eiri es a quien todo el mundo quiere. De mí sólo se aprovechan. . ."

La llamada de Suguru le había enternecido, es verdad. Pese a sus primeras diferencias, los tres miembros de Bad Luck habían llegado a apreciarse sinceramente, y que el chiquitín se interesara por su estado de ánimo y le ofreciera su ayuda, cuando siempre se esforzaba por aparentar que no le importaba nada ni nadie excepto su carrera, le había emocionado. Aún así, decidió alejarse también de Suguru porque no estaba seguro de que el chaval, con su nula experiencia en asuntos amorosos y, siendo como era una persona que rechazaba rotundamente cualquier actitud que no resultara práctica (Es decir, algo como el mal estado mental en el que se encontraba Hiro en ese momento), hubiera sido capaz de entender su situación, por mucho que se esforzara.

Hiro no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni era capaz de llevar a término ninguna de las pequeñas tareas que se había obligado a hacer. Sabía que quedarse sentado en el sofá mirando hacia ninguna parte y fumando sin parar era una mala idea porque entonces empezaba la espiral de pensamientos atormentadores y acababa llorando, pero cuando se decidía a hacer algo, no sabía qué podía ser ese algo, y se dedicaba a vagar sin rumbo por las habitaciones de la casa. Se sentía atrapado en su propia desgracia y acababa otra vez llorando. Lo único que quería hacer era dejar de existir momentáneamente, sólo un poco, pero dejar de existir hasta que desapareciera el dolor, la humillación y el desengaño. A veces se encontraba tan mal, que tenía la impresión de que si ese dolor no desaparecía pronto, no lo iba a poder soportar.

Los accesos de llanto eran intermitentes y más o menos cíclicos. Aparecían cuando la depresión llegaba al máximo nivel de la resistencia de Hiro, purgaban un poco su melancolía, y desaparecían tan suavemente como habían llegado.

Casi no había comido. Había sentido hambre en diversos momentos, pero su cuerpo se negaba a tolerar la comida. Sólo había picoteado palomitas, unas cuantas galletas y medio sándwich que se había preparado, pero la otra mitad había acabado en la basura.

También había hecho varios intentos de dormir. Realmente lo necesitaba porque estaba muy cansado, de cuerpo y de mente pero, en cuanto cerraba los ojos, le asaltaba la horda de reflexiones lúgubres y autodestructivas que había ido fabricando a lo largo de su encierro, y el tener esas cosas rondando por la cabeza de uno en el estado de semiinconsciencia que precede al sueño, donde todo se hace más grande, más abrumador, más negro, es todavía peor que enfrentarse a ellas despierto.

Y este es el Hiro con el que se encontró Yuki.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, Hiro no hizo ninguna ceremonia respecto al hecho de tener visita. Al fin y al cabo, él no había invitado a nadie. Se sentó frente a la mesa, en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el bajo del sofá, y cogió la guitarra que había dejado apoyada al lado. Yuki tampoco contempló ningún protocolo y se sentó, sin esperar a ser invitado a ello, en el otro extremo del sofá. Después dejó las cervezas en un hueco que encontró entre los trastos que había encima de la mesa, abrió una, y se limitó a observar el desorden que le rodeaba y como Hiro punteaba distraídamente la guitarra, como si estuviera sólo.

- ¿Y bien, Yuki Eiri? – Dijo por fin, dejando de tocar y quitándose el pasador del pelo para volver a recogérselo. Maniobra bastante inútil porque, casi inmediatamente, los mismos mechones rebeldes que antes le tapaban la cara volvieron a su posición inicial - ¿Has venido a contarme qué se siente cuando la novia de otro se abre de piernas frente a ti?

Yuki ni se inmutó. Peores cosas le habían dicho, y él ya esperaba que Hiro se mostrara hostil. Se limitó a dar un sorbo de cerveza antes de responder.

- Pues no, entre otras cosas porque tampoco creo que necesites que te lo explique. Las novias de otros van a tus conciertos y gritan que quieren un hijo tuyo. Sírvete – Y volvió a beber.

- Hnnnnnnnnn. . . – Hiro se enfurruñó como un crío de cinco años - ¿Ves? Esa es una de las cosas que hacen que todo esto resulte tan humillante. La cuarta parte de las mujeres de este país están deseando meterse en mi cama, menos la princesita Ayaka, que no me considera digno de ponerle mis plebeyas manos encima. No como a otros, hn – Agarró una lata de cerveza con un gesto lleno de rabia - ¡Bah! Incluso buscarme una civernovia hubiera sido más provechoso. Por lo menos me habría enviado fotos guarras y me hubiera hecho numeritos por la web-cam, glub, glub, glub, glub.

Yuki se lo quedó mirando en silencio. Qué lástima de chaval, estaba realmente hecho polvo. Hasta el punto de decir cosas que no pensaba en absoluto, como si lo único que le molestara sobre el asunto de Ayaka fuera la cuestión del sexo.

Como volvía a no saber qué decir, optó por no decir nada y dejó que Hiro siguiera rasgando la guitarra y dando largos tragos de cerveza. Sacó la cajetilla de cigarros.

- ¿Quieres? – Preguntó, maquinalmente.

- No, ya tengo los míos – Respondió el otro, muy digno.

Mientras Hiro buscaba su tabaco, Yuki se fue quedando poco a poco abstraído en su propia maraña de cavilaciones sobre el desengaño, el amor no correspondido, la decepción, el hecho de preguntarse una y otra vez por qué esa persona te ha traicionado, cuando tú sólo querías hacerla feliz. . . hasta que le llegó un olor extraño, pero conocido.

Volvió la cabeza hacia su anfitrión y comprobó que, efectivamente, Hiro, con la guitarra todavía sobre el regazo, se estaba liando un porro.

¡Ajá¡Ajajá! Vaya, vaya, vaya. . . Yuki se arrellanó en el sofá, con un brillo de intensa satisfacción en los ojos, pero esforzándose por no sonreír (Cosa qué, por una vez, le costó trabajo evitar) "Bueno, bueno, de lo que se acaba enterando uno. . ." ¿Qué pensaría Shuichi si viera lo que estaban viendo sus ojitos brujos¿Qué pensaría al ver que su amigo del alma, el poseedor tantas y tan valiosas virtudes, su modelo a seguir, su paño de lágrimas, el intachable Hiro, el que siempre encontraba las palabras justas para todo, fumaba porros¿Eh¿EEEEEEEEEEH?

"¿Y qué hubiera pensado – Le amonestó la voz de su conciencia – si te hubiera visto **a ti** cayendo redondo en el suelo de tu propia cocina, después de haberte pasado la noche emborrachándote solo en casa, como solías hacer hasta poco antes de conocerle¿EEEEEEEEEEH?"

Yuki se desinfló como un globo. Toda la satisfacción y la prepotencia que acababan de hincharle el pecho desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado. Se sintió bochornosamente avergonzado de lo que le acababa de pasar por la cabeza. Tan sólo esperaba no haberse sonrojado.

Hiro, mientras tanto, acabó de liarse el chino. Después de dar la primera calada, se lo ofreció a Yuki con un gesto, pero éste lo rechazó también mediante la mímica. Eso exasperó nuevamente al guitarrista. Hiro sabía perfectamente que su irritación no tenía ninguna razón de ser, pero aún, así el enfado seguía creciendo, y cuanto más lo pensaba, más se enfadaba. "Claro¿cómo va a fumar _super__-Yuki-menuda-polla-tengo _esta porquería? Seguro que le da repelús y todo. Pijo de mierda. . ." Echó otro trago de cerveza. Estaba muy buena. Era una marca alemana que a Hiro no le sonaba haber visto nunca en el supermercado. Shuichi le había dicho algunas veces que Yuki era muy sibarita y que hacía la compra en un supermercado de productos de importación. "Por supuesto. Para el príncipe azul, sólo lo mejor. Todo lo bueno para él, hn." Y la elegante cajetilla de su tabaco, que tampoco era de una de esas marcas que suelen encontrarse en las máquinas de los bares, bien diferente del modesto tabaco negro que estaba fumando Hiro, no hacía más que afianzar esa percepción.

Cuantas más vueltas le daba a la cuestión, más asco le daba a Hiro toda la persona de Yuki en su conjunto. Llegó a la conclusión de que no le gustaba su ropa, que sus zapatos eran una horterada, que la manera en que se movía era afectada, pura pose de _a-mí-me-la-sopla-todo_, y que seguro que si su foto no saliera en las contraportadas, en la vida hubiera vendido un puto libro.

- ¿Sabes, Yuki Eiri¿Sabes lo que realmente me molesta? – Dijo, con una media sonrisa que era la expresión del desprecio más absoluto - No es el hecho de que tengas la desfachatez de venir a mi casa a traerme chucherías y a hacerme saber que cuento con tu apoyo moral y tu miserable compasión. Ni mucho menos. Lo que realmente me cabrea. . . - Hiro dio una enérgica calada y sacó el humo por la nariz. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con más energía - . . . es que después de todo lo que ha pasado desde que te conocí, todavía tengo que aguantar verte todos los malditos días con esa cara de amargado que llevas siempre – Hiro se iba calentando a medida que hablaba, y gesticulaba airadamente con la mano con la que sujetaba el porro - ¿Pues sabes lo que te digo, Yuki Eiri? Que no tienes ningún derecho a venir aquí a recordarme que tú también eres muy desgraciado, porque con todo lo que tienes, con tu cara bonita, tu mente privilegiada, tu dinero, tus jodidos coches de snov, con toda esa gente que te quiere, el diablo sabrá por qué¡no tienes ningún derecho a ser infeliz¡Así que ya lo sabes, yo no pienso confraternizarme contigo ni sentir ninguna lástima por ti¿Y sabes qué más te digo, Yuki Eiri? Que puedes coger tu mierda de compasión, tu tabaco rubio y tu cerveza de importación¡Y METÉRTELO TODO **POR TU CULO DE MARICÓN**!

La última frase de Hiro se extendió por la habitación como el hongo de una bomba atómica. Justo cuando su respiración estaba recobrando el ritmo habitual y su colapsado cerebro empezaba a procesar el hecho de que acababa de llamar "maricón" al novio de su mejor amigo, Hiro se dio cuenta de que Yuki tenía lagrimitas en los ojos y que, a juzgar por como apretaba los labios, estaba conteniendo un sollozo.

Ostras. . . Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos. Tal vez Yuki sí que tenía alguna razón para sentirse desgraciado. Una razón tan poderosa que no podía quedar del todo compensada ni siquiera por todas esas cosas por las que debería sentirse afortunado. Una razón que, como él desconocía, no tenía derecho a juzgar.

- Em. . . Esto. . . yo. . . Lo siento, me he pasado. . . Lo siento mucho.

- ¿Y qué coño es lo que sientes, a ver? – Contestó el otro, en un tono no menos airado que el que había usado Hiro antes - ¿A qué te crees que he venido¡Pues a esto, imbécil¡A que me insultes, a que te enfades conmigo y me escupas a la cara, si eso es lo que necesitas¡Maldita sea, concédete el derecho de enfadarte con alguien que no tiene la culpa de lo que te ha pasado por una vez en tu puñetera vida, como hacen todos los mortales! No tienes porque ser siempre tan jodidamente legal. ¡Venga¡Nos daremos un par de ostias, incluso, si es lo que te hace falta!

Esta vez, el que se quedó sin saber qué contestar fue Hiro.

- No – Respondió al fin – Con lo hecho polvo que estoy, para pegarme contigo tendría que usar la guitarra, y no pienso romperla – Dijo, abrazando maternalmente su instrumento.

Yuki, también más sereno, volvió a arrellanarse en el sofá.

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó, unos segundos después.

- Pues porque es una _Fender_¿no te jode? – Respondió Hiro, como si Yuki le hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo – Y suena que te cagas.

A partir de este punto, la conversación siguió por caminos completamente intrascendentes e inofensivos.

Discretamente, Yuki hizo durar su cerveza todo lo que pudo y dejó que Hiro fuera bebiendo una lata tras otra, de modo que, para cuando se acabó la bebida, Yuki había consumido dos de las seis cervezas y Hiro las otras cuatro.

El comer poco y beber mucho, ya sabemos todos lo que tiene. A Hiro le fue entrando la tontería y, cuando iba por la tercera lata, empezó a explicarle a Yuki, con la lengua bastante torpe, todos los cambios que haría si él fuera el presidente de la nación, que más de uno se iba a enterar. Después cantó un par de canciones acompañándose con su guitarra. . . y Yuki comprendió por qué los coros de Bad Luck los hacía siempre Suguru. Finalmente, se quedó dormido como un bebé con la cabeza encima de la mesa.

Con mucho cuidado, Yuki le quitó la guitarra de entre los brazos y lo acostó en el sofá. Hiro estaba tan cansado y tan amodorrado por la cerveza que no se enteró de nada. Entonces Yuki llamó por teléfono a su casa y le dijo a Shu que estaba en la de Hiro, que fuera para allá y que se quedara a dormir con él. Como era de esperar, Shuichi se puso muy nervioso y pidió explicaciones sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero Yuki se limitó a prometerle que ya le contaría, que Hiro ya estaba más o menos bien y que si quería ser útil, que se callara de una vez y viniera. Mientras Shu llegaba, Yuki abrió una ventana para que la habitación se ventilara un poco, que ya casi no se podía ni respirar de tanto calor y tanto humo, y recogió los envoltorios, cajas vacías y demás trastos que había por ahí.

De este modo, cuando Shuichi llamó a la puerta, ésta fue abierta por Yuki, que sujetaba una enorme bolsa de basura con la mano izquierda.

- Has tardado mucho, baka.

- Ya, es que. . . no encontraba ningún taxi.

- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pedir uno desde casa?

- No, es que estaba muy nervioso. ¿Qué le pasa a Hiro?

- Ya nada. Está durmiendo en el salón.

- ¿En el salón? – El extrañado Shuichi se fue hacia el susodicho salón, donde se encontró a su amigo durmiendo el sueño de los justos sobre el sofá – Yuki¿qué le ha pasado?

- Ya te lo explicará él mismo mañana – Pero incluso Yuki reconoció que era demasiado dejar a Shu-chan con aquella incertidumbre – Le ha pasado. . . algo con Ayaka. No te preocupes más porque, de todas maneras, lo único que le queda por hacer a tu amigo es aceptarlo y ya está.

- Ooooooooh.

Después de esta aclaración, Shuichi al menos pudo hacerse a la idea de cuál era el problema de Hiro, y lo sintió mucho por su amigo, ahora que podía imaginarse perfectamente cómo se sentía. Si él perdiera a su Yuki, también se sentiría muy mal. . .

Yuki observaba a Shuichi, que a su vez observaba a Hiro durmiendo la mona. La carita de pena que estaba poniendo el pelirrosa mientras miraba a su amigo le pareció una de las cosas más tiernas que se podían llegar a ver. Sintió una ligera punzada de envidia: Realmente, aquellos dos tenían mucha suerte de tenerse el uno al otro. Ah, si él hubiera tenido un amigo así cuando era más joven. . . Bueno, tal vez las cosas hubieran ido de otra manera.

Shuichi notó una mano acariciando su cabeza.

- ¿Uh¿Qué pasa, Yuki? - Yuki, pillado _in fraganti_ en un momento de debilidad, reaccionó poniéndose nervioso y hablando con un poco más de brusquedad de la que era habitual en él.

- Estooooooo. . . Que lo cuides bien¿me oyes, baka? Y no organices ningún desastre de los tuyos. Ala, yo me voy – Y así, el azorado escritor agarró la bolsa de la basura y se fue de allí enfurruñado, como siempre que su koi le tocaba la fibra sensible.

Como estos exabruptos de su novio Shuichi ya los tenía muy vistos y sabía a qué se debían, el cantante sonrió y los mofletes se le colorearon de satisfacción, hasta que recordó que no era el momento de emocionarse por esas cosas, teniendo al pobrecito Hiro con el corazón roto (snif).

- Hirooo. . . Hiro-chan. . . – Susurró, acariciándole el pelo.

- ¿Eing? Ñm, ñm, ñm – Sin despertarse del todo, Hiro entreabrió los ojos, pero no fue lo bastante como para ser plenamente consciente de quién le estaba llamando ni para qué.

- Anda, vamos a la camita.

Y Hiro-chan, totalmente sonámbulo, se dejó conducir por su amigo hasta la habitación.

* * *

**_(1) _**¿No lo habéis hecho nunca eso de dejar la tele encendida sólo para que os haga compañía? Yo sí, y hay que reconocer que es bastante deprimente T.T

**_(2) _**_My__ Baby Loves You_ es una canción de Maceo Parker, de su álbum _Dial: Maceo_. No he usado la letra porque no me pegaba, pero la idea para este fic lo saqué de su canción, jiji. Se la recomiendo a todo el mundo, sobre todo si os gusta el funcky¡

UEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡ Tras más de un mes de inactividad, tras superar un constipado de verano e incidencias varias, por fin lo he _finiquitao_¡ FIESTAAAAAAA¡

Vale, voy a ponerme un poco seria, ejem, ejem.

Disculpadme si esta vez no contesto los rw. No es q no quiera jugarme el físico quebrantando la supuesta nueva regla absurda del ff, es q tengo muchas cosas por acabar todavía y quiero ir al lío, jiji (gotita de sudor).

Bueno, pues el próximo creo q ya será el último. Pero aún estáis a tiempo de hacer sugerencias, reclamaciones, críticas, etc. Venga, que este gran invento de los hits me ha permitido ver q hay bastante gente q lee y no se anima a comentar. Comentad, hombre, comentad¡ Q hace mucha ilusión y ayuda mucho¡

Venga, nos vemos en el próximo¡

ADIOSITOOOOOOO


	5. Consuélate aunque no quieras

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo contiene un pequeño spoiler sobre K. Se trata de algo completamente inofensivo y creo que no pasa nada si se lee (Si no, no lo habría puesto), pero yo aviso por si acaso, no se me vaya a enfadar nadie. Si alguien decide que no quiere leerlo, basta con que se salte la parte en la que sale K, que tampoco pasará nada. . . A parte de que se perderá el trozo que creo que me ha quedado más gracioso, jujuju.

* * *

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 5: Consuélate. . . quieras o no**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Se despertó con un sobresalto cuando algo suave y calentito se enroscó alrededor de su cuello, seguido de un cosquilleo en la barbilla.

Abrió los ojos, desconcertado, e intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo porque tenía a Shuichi ( ¿Qué estaba haciendo Shuichi en su cama? Es más¿qué estaba haciendo ÉL en su cama? ) abrazado al cuello, y lo que le había hecho cosquillas era la mata de pelo rosa de su amigo.

- Shuichi. . . – Le movió un poco para despertarlo.

- Mmmm. . . Kumagoro-chan. . . jujuju.

- Shuichiiiiiii. . . – Nuevas sacudidas.

- Msmnñ, zzzzzzz. . .

- ¡Shuichi!

- ¿Eh¿Eh¿Eh¿Qué pasa?

- Eso digo yo. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? Sin ningún ánimo de ofender, que conste.

- Oh, bueno. . . Yuki me llamó anoche por teléfono y me dijo que me quedara a dormir contigo – Respondió el cantante frotándose los ojos.

- Urgh. . . – Hiro se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama.

Qué vergüenza. No había sido suficiente pérdida de prestigio que Yuki le viera en aquel estado lamentable, por no mencionar las barbaridades que le había dicho, sino que encima se había quedado KO a causa del alcohol y el rubiales había tenido que buscarle niñera. Oh ¿pero por qué¿Por qué le dejó entrar en su casa?

- Hiro. . . – Le llamó una vocecita tímida.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shu?

Shuichi también volvió a acostarse, acurrucándose al lado de su amigo.

- Yuki me dijo que te había pasado algo con Ayaka. . . pero no me ha dicho el qué.

Hiro sonrió tristemente. En fin, habría que contarlo tarde o temprano. Se acostó de lado para mirar a Shuichi y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano izquierda.

- Pues, verás. . . Ayaka me confesó que había ido a casa de. . . a vuestra casa, y que había intentado, digamos, "seducir" a Yuki. Pero no empieces con tus ataques de histeria, Shuichi, porque no pasó nada – Se apresuró a aclarar, cuando vio que los ojos del cantante empezaban a abrirse desmesuradamente – Yuki se la quitó enseguida de delante y entre ellos no hubo ningún tipo de intercambio de fluidos. . . Porque Yuki no quiso, claro – Y Hiro volvió a tumbarse de espaldas, mirando al techo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- Oh, Hiro. . . – Dijo Shu-chan, tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, y se abalanzó otra vez sobre su amigo para volver a enroscar los brazos alrededor de su cuello – Lo siento mucho, mucho. . .

- Bueno, bueno, ya está – Respondió el guitarrista, dando unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en el hombro que Shuichi le estaba clavando en la barbilla – Las cosas han ido así y no se puede hacer nada. En realidad, yo ya sabía que Ayaka seguía enamorada de Yuki.

- ¿Uh¿Lo sabías?

- Sí, la verdad es que sí. Pero no quise verlo – Dijo, volviendo a sonreír y sentándose en la cama – En fin, UAAAAAAAA, supongo que peor hubiera sido que me lo hubiese ocultado. Ahora no me queda nada más por hacer que aceptarlo y seguir adelante, poco a poco. Del mismo modo que a Ayaka no le queda más remedio que aceptar que Yuki está enamorado de otra persona¿verdad? – Muy a su pesar, Shuichi notó como la cara se le iba enrojeciendo hasta la punta de las orejas. Aix¿cuándo conseguiría controlar la emoción que le producía el oír decir que Yuki le quería, sobre todo en situaciones tan inapropiadas como aquella?

- JA JA JA JA – Hiro se rió con ganas de la reacción de su amigo. Ya era completamente de día. Por la ventana entraba bastante luz y el sonido del tráfico, la gente, los pajaritos. . . - ¿Qué me dices, Shu¿Un bañito?

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii¡Bañitooooooo!

**-.-.-**

Mientras preparaba el desayuno (Por nada del mundo hubiera permitido a Shuichi acercarse a los fogones. Aún le quedaban muchos años de hipoteca y no quería tener que pagar por una casa quemada) Hiro escuchaba a Shuichi hablar por teléfono con Yuki.

- . . . Ah, pues está bastante bien. . . Sí, sí, lo que tú decías. . . Sí, te lo dejaste aquí. Estaba encima de la mesa. . . Pues nada, hemos dormido hasta tarde. . . Sí, en su cama, sí. Y nada, luego nos hemos dado un baño y hemos estado chapoteando. . . Sí, juntos, clar. . . ¡Jo, Yuki¿Y ahora por qué me gritas? Snif. . .

A Hiro se le escapó una risita cuando sacaba los huevos fritos de la sartén. Vaya, al final iba a resultar que Yuki Eiri era humano, después de todo.

**-.-.-**

Como suele pasar con las cosas que no son asunto de nadie salvo de los interesados, la ruptura entre Hiro y Ayaka fue una noticia que se extendió como la pólvora entre el personal de NG Records.

Al ser Hiro una persona muy apreciada por todos los empleados con los que trataba (Por ser un chico muy educado y no dárselas de divo), el guitarrista casi no podía dar un paso sin que alguien le dirigiera unas palabras de apoyo. Hiro se lo agradecía, claro está, pero hubiera preferido que no lo hicieran. Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba cómo se encontraba o le decía que se animara, le hacía volver a pensar justamente en lo que estaba tratando de olvidar, y aquella sensación de tristeza no acababa de desaparecer nunca.

Incluso Tohma se permitió bajar momentáneamente de su trono de grandeza para solidarizarse con el chico.

- Ah, Nakano-san¿cómo se encuentra? Últimamente le he visto algo alicaído. Empezaba a preocuparme por su salud. . . y su rendimiento.

Muy propio de Seguchi eso de hacer ver que el motivo de su inquietud era un posible descenso en la productividad de su subordinado. Pero hubo algo, un ligerísimo, casi imperceptible matiz en la expresión de su cara y las inflexiones de su voz, que le hizo pensar a Hiro que el presidente se estaba interesando sinceramente por él. Como persona, no como músico a sus órdenes.

- Estoy bien, Seguchi-kun. Gracias por preguntar.

- Lo celebro, entonces. (Sonrisita) En fin, Nakano-san, si por casualidad necesitara usted algo. . . cualquier cosa. . . ya sabe dónde estoy.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, señor.

- Fantástico, fantástico – Respondió Tohma, retomando su papel de _Qué-importante-soy-y-qué-bonito-es-vivir_ – Ahora si me disculpa, Nakano-san, tengo a unas personas esperándome en la sala de reuniones. ¡Que tenga usted un buen día!

- Buenos días, Seguchi-kun.

En cuanto a su entorno más cercano, las reacciones fueron efusivas, en algunos casos sorprendentes, y no siempre acertadas. . .

Shuichi ya había sido aleccionado por su amigo de que prefería no tocar el tema, así que el pelirosa, obediente, no volvió a mencionar en presencia de Hiro el nombre de Ayaka. En cambio, se pasaba el día haciendo el mono delante de su amigo, con la intención de hacerle sonreír. Total, que cuando Hiro veía a su amigo de la infancia sacando la lengua y haciendo muecas delate de su cara para provocarle la risa, volvía a recordar que tenía un gran motivo para estar triste y por el cual Shuichi tenía que esforzarse para provocarle un momento de hilaridad.

Por su parte, Suguru reaccionó desarrollando un sentimiento de profunda animosidad y desprecio hacia Ayaka. No tenía para ella nada más que insultos: Que si era una fresca, una sinvergüenza, una traidora, una perraca. . . Hasta el punto de que el mismo Hiro tenía que decirle que vale, que ya estaba bien, que tampoco hacía falta pasarse. Lo malo era que a Suguru, cuando empezaba por aquel camino, se le calentaba la sangre y seguía con su retahíla de reproches hacia Ayaka, aunque Hiro le hubiera pedido ya que lo dejara, y la cosa solía acabar en una discusión entre el teclista y el cantante de Bad Luck.

- ¡Qué te calles ya, Fujisaki! – Le gritaba Shuichi, al ver que a Hiro se le entristecía el rostro.

- ¡Me callaré si me da la gana¿No te fastidia, el payaso este?

- ¿A quién llamas tú payaso, niño de papá?

- Pues a ti mismo, pa-ya-so, que además te has pasado todo el ensayo desafinando como un borrego.

- ¡Te voy a. . .!

- Venga chicos, no os peleéis. . . – Acababa pidiendo Hiro, con voz cansada. ¿Cuándo se iba a olvidar la gente de aquello?

El encuentro con K fue especialmente rocambolesco. El americano empezó proponiéndole, a la salida del edificio de NG Records, que se fueran los dos a tomar unas copichuelas para alegrar el cuerpo y el espíritu.

- Le agradezco su oferta K, pero la verdad es que no me apetece mucho. . .

- ¡Venga, venga chaval, no seas tonto! Estás en la flor de la vida y tienes que disfrutar, caramba. Ya verás, te voy a llevar a un sitio que está lleno de churris **_(1)_**, JE JE JE – Y agarrando a Hiro por el brazo, se lo llevó casi a rastras hasta su coche.

Acabaron en un bar decorado con un estilo que pretendía imitar el de los bares de country norteamericanos y en el que las camareras llevaban unos uniformes de cheerleaders bastante horteras. Se sentaron en la barra, donde enseguida fueron atendidos por una camarera a la que el uniforme le sentaba especialmente mal y que les llamó "guapitos". Sin preguntarle qué le apetecía tomar, K pidió dos whiskis con hielo.

- ¿Qué te había dicho, eh? Todo un mar lleno de peces, JUA JUA.

Hiro echó un receloso vistazo a su alrededor. Efectivamente, el local estaba lleno de "churris". Desgraciadamente, todas tenían la edad de su manager, o incluso más, e iban pintarrajeadas como monas y con ropa que les quedaba demasiado ajustada, en un intento de resultar atractivas. Era imposible que aquellas mujeres inspiraran a Hiro algún tipo de emoción, a parte de lástima.

- Mira Hiro, como tú y yo ya nos conocemos bastante bien, te voy a hablar en confianza. Todo ese rollo de la fidelidad es, en realidad, algo muy subjetivo, _got__ me?_

- Pues la verdad, K-san, no sé si le entiendo. . .

- Lo que quiero decir, Hiroshi, es que vivimos en una sociedad que está obsesionada con la fidelidad y el celibato, cuando al mismo tiempo nos bombardea con todo tipo de estímulos que nos empujan a lo que se suele llamar "libertinaje". En realidad, las cosas son mucho más sencillas.

- ¿Ah sí?

- ¡Y tanto! Verás, te voy a hablar desde mi propia experiencia. No sé si sabrás que yo estoy casado.

- Sí, algo había oído. . .

- Pues eso. El caso es que desde el principio, Judy, mi mujer, y yo, dejamos las cosas bien claras. Y los dos llegamos a la conclusión de que todo lo que se haga de mutuo acuerdo, está bien.

- Entiendo. . . – Dijo Hiro, que en realidad no tenía ningunas ganas de seguir con aquella conversación.

- No, no, no, no, chaval. A mí me parece que sigues sin entender. Mira, desde el primer momento, yo le dije a Judy que no podía prometerle que ella sería mi única mujer, y ella contestó que le parecía fantástico, que ella tampoco tenía ganas de atarse a un solo hombre.

- Esto. . . No quisiera ser impertinente pero. . . Entonces¿por qué se casaron?

- ¡Porque lo importante es lo que hay aquí, _my__ friend! _¡AQUÍ! – Contestó el americano, golpeándose el pecho con el puño izquierdo como si fuera King Kong – Verás, yo quiero a mi mujer y sé que ella me quiere a mí, entonces¿qué importancia tiene con quién se acueste cada uno si después del revolcón vamos a volver a los brazos de nuestro querido cónyuge, que es a quién realmente amamos? Eso es lo esencial Hiro, quererse y respetarse para lo que realmente importa. Todo lo demás son convencionalismos. Porque, imagínate. . . – prosiguió – Supongamos que un día te encuentras con un pedazo de mujer, una tía que está buenísima y que te pone bruto¿comprendes?

- Perfectamente, perfectamente. . .

- Bien¿y qué ocurre? Pues que empiezas a obsesionarte con esa mujer y te pasas el día pensando en lo maciza que está y las ganas que tienes de acostarte con ella. Pero no puedes, porque estás "atado", así que desarrollas un sentimiento de frustración e, inconscientemente, empiezas a estar resentido con tu pareja, y no paras de pensar y pensar en esa otra mujer que te atrae. En cambio, si fueras libre para acostarte con ella, lo harías, porque se trata tan sólo de una atracción física, y después de eso volverías contento y feliz con tu mujercita a la que adoras porque, entre sus muchas virtudes, está la de ser lo suficientemente comprensiva como para permitirte esos pequeños esparcimientos – Y K, muy satisfecho con su discurso, sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando todos los dientes.

Hiro también sonrió. Le parecía muy divertida la manera que tenía K de explicar su concepto de lo que era "un pequeño esparcimiento".

- Pues eso, Hiroshi, que si Ayaka se siente atraída por Eiri-san – Hiro dejó de sonreír – tienes que tomártelo de otra manera, hombre. No se consigue nada deprimiéndose uno por esas menudencias. Le dices que te parece bien, que se divierta, siempre y cuando tú tengas permiso para hacer lo mismo. ¡Y todos contentos! Además, que a las mujeres no les gusta que las aten a la pata de la mesa. Quieren libertad, independencia. Si se las deja ir a su aire, entonces lo quieren más a uno, jejeje.

- Ya. . . Mire, K, de verdad que entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere decir, pero es que mi problema con Ayaka no va por ese camino.

- Ah. . . ¿no?

- No, no. . . Verá, el caso es que nuestro problema está precisamente "aquí" – Hiro se golpeó el pecho igual que lo había hecho antes K, pero con bastante menos fuerza.

Entonces fue el turno de Hiro para explicarse. Le contó que el problema de su relación no era que su novia se sintiera atraída físicamente por otro hombre, sino que estaba loca, irremediable y perdidamente enamorada de ese otro hombre, no de él. En vista de esto, K podía figurarse que los asuntos de cama pasaban a tener una importancia entre escasa y nula.

- Vaya, pues. . . Sí, esto lo cambia todo, _for__ sure. . . _

Después de la explicación del guitarrista, los dos estuvieron unos minutos sorbiendo los whiskis sin decir nada, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

- Ah, _l´amour. . . _– Dijo por fin el americano – Sí, el amor es siempre lo más complicado. De hecho, creo que no hay nada que complique tanto las cosas como el amor. ¿Sabes? Toda esta conversación me ha hecho recordar lo mucho que echo de menos a mi Judy y a mi chico, jejeje. . . – K rió de un modo nostálgico, mirando al fondo de su vaso.

- Sí, me imagino que debe de ser duro estar trabajando tan lejos de ellos, teniendo que ocuparse las veinticuatro horas del día de unos niñatos como nosotros en vez de estar con su hijo – Hiro le dedicó a su manager una simpática sonrisa.

- ¡Eso es lo de menos, chaval¡Sabes que a mí me encanta mi trabajo! JUA JUA JUA – Y K, inconsciente como siempre de su fuerza animal, rodeó el cuello del guitarrista con su brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí con un movimiento brusco que produjo un crujido en las cervicales de Hiro – Oye¿te gustaría ver unas fotos de mi chico?

- Sí, sí, claro. . . Urgh – Cualquier cosa con tal de librarse de aquel abrazo asfixiante.

- Pues mira, aquí tengo unas cuantas – K sacó su cartera, la abrió y, _flap__ flap flap_, se abrió un kilométrico desplegable de fotografías - ¿Ves? Aquí estamos los tres en Disneyland. Entonces Michael era muy pequeño, así que supongo que tendré que llevarle otra vez. Ah, este es Micky en su primer partido de baseball. ¡Uf, este chico lanza las bolas rápidas como nadie! Tendrías que verlo. . . Aquí estoy enseñándole a Micky a limpiar una recortada. . .

(Treinta minutos después. . .)

- . . . Esta creo que nos la sacamos en Las Vegas. No lo recuerdo bien porque, como puedes ver, tanto Judy como yo estábamos bastante borrachos, jejeje. Oh, y esta última, donde también sale Ryuichi, nos la sacaron en el aeropuerto justo antes de coger el avión para Tokio. Bueeeeeeeeno, pues ya está. ¿Qué te han parecido?

- Fantástico, K-san, fantástico. . . – Respondió Hiro, que llevaba conteniendo los bostezos desde la quinceava fotografía.

- Ah, cómo les echo de menos. . . _My loving cookie Judy **(2)**. . . And my baby boy. . . snif. . . __BUAAAAAAAA, I miss youuuuuuuuuuu¡ _

A Hiro le empezó a temblar el párpado izquierdo y le resbaló una gota de sudor por la sien cuando K desplomó la cabeza sobre la barra y empezó a llorar a moco y baba mientras gritaba _"I miss you! I miss you!"_

- Venga hombre, no se ponga usted así. . . Piense que ya falta poco para las vacaciones y. . . K, por favor, que la gente está empezando a mirarnos con cara rara. . . – Cielos¿hasta qué punto podían llegar a ser de desaforadas las emociones de aquel hombre?

En definitiva, que aquella "juerga de machotes" cuyo objetivo inicial era que K ayudara a Hiro a superar su mal de amores, se acabó convirtiendo en una escena totalmente absurda, digna de una película de Woody Allen, en el que el chico, y minutos más tarde también la camarera, se pasaron tres cuartos de hora largos intentando consolar a K para que dejara de llorar. Si es que. . .

Lo de Sakano también le impresionó bastante. Se cruzó con el buen hombre por un pasillo y, después de mirar a un lado y al otro, éste se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte e inesperado abrazo.

- Nakano-san, no sabe cuánto lamento lo que le ha sucedido – Dijo el productor, con un volumen que a Hiro le pareció demasiado alto para estar hablándole al lado de la oreja – Las cosas del amor son así, Nakano-san, son así. Hay veces que nuestro cariño y devoción no son correspondidos, y no nos queda otra opción que consolarnos con nuestros propios medios, Nakano-san, con nuestros propios medios, snif.

Efectivamente, Sakano empezó a sollozar. "No, por favor, otra vez no", pensó Hiro, empezando a exasperarse. Ya estaba bien de tanto numerito¿no?

- Pero en fin, Nakano-san, en este mundo tan injusto uno debe ser fuerte – Prosiguió el productor, separándose por fin de él – Debe ser fuerte y soportar los golpes del destino con entereza y dignidad. Y si la vida no nos da lo que queremos, pues cogeremos lo que podamos, claro que sí – Y Sakano se abalanzó sobre Hiro para darle un nuevo y fortísimo abrazo – Es un sitio respetable y muy, muy discreto – Le susurró al oído – Diga que va de mi parte y le conseguirán lo que pida. Son gente de grandes recursos, se lo aseguro. Unos parecidos sorprendentes. . . – Y le dio unas palmaditas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Finalmente, Sakano siguió su camino pasillo abajo pasándose las manos por el pelo para volver a colocarlo en su lugar. A Hiro le pareció oírle susurrar "Ah, señor presidente. . ." mientras se alejaba. No sin cierto temor, metió la mano en el bolsillo que le había indicado, donde encontró una tarjetita roja, bastante sofisticada, con unas letras impresas en negro y el logo de una camelia en la esquina superior izquierda.

_KURUMI_

_-- Casa de citas --_

_¿El amor platónico te atormenta?_

_¿Crees que nunca podrás conseguir lo que deseas?_

_Nosotros podemos hacer realidad tus sueños_

Hiro se quedó allí plantado parpadeando de estupor, mirando la tarjeta sin poderse creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. "Pero bueno. . . ¿Es que se han vuelto todos locos?" Ciertamente, eso parecía.

En cuanto a Yuki. . . Desde el día en que se enteró de que Shuichi y Hiro habían compartido cama y bañera, al escritor le dio por ir a recoger a su koi al estudio casi todos los días. Shu-chan no cabía en sí de gozo, atribuyendo este nuevo comportamiento al amor apasionado e incondicional que su querido Yuki sentía por él. Hiro, ante aquella conducta irracional de su _pseudo-rival_, no podía evitar un cosquilleo de regocijo en su interior. Al fin y al cabo, y aunque fuera mezquino (Uno es humano al fin y al cabo), se podía considerar como una especie de victoria eso de que el hombre del que estaba enamorada su ex-novia sintiera celos de él. Pero al cabo de un par de días de miradas esquivas por parte del rubiales y de contener la risa, decidió que sería mejor dejar las cosas claras.

- ¿Cómo va todo, Yuki? – Preguntó alegremente, mientras el escritor esperaba a que Shuichi acabara de recoger el cable de su micro.

- Hnnn. . . Bien – Gruñó el otro, desviando la mirada.

- Me alegro, me alegro. . . Oye, quería comentarte. . . – Dijo, acercándose más a Yuki para hablarle de forma confidencial - . . . que Shu y yo hemos dormido juntos como un millón de veces, desde los tiempos del parvulario en el que los dos íbamos a la clase de los girasoles. Y nos habremos bañado juntos más o menos el mismo número de veces, jeje. Así que, como podrás imaginarte, verlo desnudo me produce exactamente el mismo efecto que verlo vestido de arriba abajo y con anorak. Te digo todo esto porque. . . bueno, no quisiera que ahora pensaras. . . En fin, que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, vaya.

- ¿Y QUIÉN DEMONIOS ESTÁ PREOCUPADO, IMBÉCIL? – Voceó Yuki, mostrando dos hileras de colmillos afilados - ¿ES QUE ESCUCHAR SIEMPRE LA MÚSICA TAN ALTA TE HA DERRETIDO EL CEREBRO¡YO NO ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR NADA, POR-NA-DA¿ME HAS OÍDO BIEN¡BAKA, NOS VAMOS! – Y agarrando a Shuichi, que en aquel momento estaba hablando con Suguru, por el pescuezo, se lo llevó de allí a estirones.

- Pero que bestiajo llega a ser este hombre – Dijo Suguru, tras unos momentos de estupefacción – Sólo le ha faltado pegarle un mazazo en la cabeza y llevárselo de los pelos, como los trogloditas.

- JUA JUA JUA JUA. Y que lo digas, JUA JUA.

Lo que Hiro y Suguru nunca supieron fue que, una vez en el coche, cuando pararon en el primer semáforo en rojo que se encontraron, Yuki se abalanzó sobre Shuichi y empezó a meterle mano como un desesperado, con un brillo de enajenada alegría en los ojos.

Y así estaban las cosas, día tras día, encuentro tras encuentro, todo el mundo le animaba a que se consolase, quisiera o no.

-.-.-

Sorprendentemente, el mejor mensaje de consuelo que Hiro recibió fue el de su madre.

Hiro iba a cenar a casa de sus padres todos los domingos. A veces también iba su hermano, si es que estaba en la ciudad, pero Yûji se dejaba caer más bien poco por allí.

La señora Nakano seguía tratando bien a su hijo pequeño, pero desde que vio que Hiro había decidido definitivamente convertirse en músico y no estudiar medicina, había adoptado hacia él una actitud fría. No le hacía ningún reproche, pero tampoco ningún elogio, ningún mimo y, por supuesto, jamás se interesaba por cómo le iban las cosas en la discográfica.

El señor Nakano se lo había tomado mejor, aunque eso se debiera al éxito que había conseguido su hijo. Si las cosas no hubieran salido bien, seguro que su postura habría sido muy diferente.

Hiro no discutía con su madre, aunque le entraba dolor de estómago cada vez que percibía aquellas vibraciones de resentimiento dirigidas contra él. Consideraba que no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo, puesto que si no quería aceptar las cosas como eran, bueno, entonces la que tenía un problema era ella. Ya se le pasaría cuando quisiera que se le pasara. Pero de no haber sido por su padre, es muy probable que Hiro también hubiera dejado de visitarles.

Por eso estuvo a punto de no contarles nada de lo que había pasado con Ayaka. Le daba pavor la reacción que podría tener su madre, y no se sentía con fuerzas para aguantar nuevas recriminaciones, no sobre ese tema.

Y es que la señora Nakano estaba encantadísima con Ayaka. Repetía una y otra vez que salir con ella era lo único sensato que había hecho su hijo desde que acabó el instituto. Una chica tan fina, tan educada, de tan buena familia. . . Justo lo que ella siempre había querido para su Hiroshi. ¿Qué sería capaz de decirle si se enteraba de que Ayaka le había dejado de aquella manera?

Sin embargo, y como ya era de esperar, fue imposible ocultárselo. Hiro se había pasado toda la cena contestando a las preguntas de sus padres con monosílabos y con la vista fija en el plato, así que a la señora Nakano no le costó nada imaginarse que a su hijo le pasaba algo, que para algo era su madre.

- ¿Me ayudas a recoger la mesa, Hiroshi?

- Sí, claro.

Ahora que se habían quedado solos en la cocina, mientras Hiro estaba metiendo los platos en el lavavajillas, la señora Nakano lo acorraló para que no pudiera escapársele.

- Muy bien¿vas a contarme qué te pasa?

- ¿A. . . a mí? No me pasa nada, mamá – Contestó Hiro, nerviosísimo.

- No me vengas con lo de "No me pasa nada", Hiroshi, que estás hablando conmigo – Respondió ella, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

No, tenía que aceptarlo, no había escapatoria. Si no había podido ocultárselo a los demás¿cómo iba a ocultárselo a su madre? Así que Hiro tuvo que explicar, por milésima vez, lo que había pasado entre Ayaka y Yuki, más lo de la cena catastrófica en el restaurante francés, las flores, los regalos, la humillación. . . Cuando acabó, esperó con la cabeza baja a que la tempestad se desatara. Pensaba que su madre le iba a gritar que era un calzonazos, un pardillo, que cómo había podido dejar escapar a una chica como aquella, que si no era capaz de luchar por lo que era suyo ni tampoco de enfadarse por que se la pegaran de aquella manera, que a ver si tenía horchata en las venas. . .

Hiro esperaba el chaparrón de reproches que se le iba a venir encima en cualquier momento, pero esperaba y esperaba y no pasaba nada. . . Hasta que notó una mano acariciándole la mejilla.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba llorando desconsoladamente sobre el regazo de su madre, que se había sentado en una silla y le acariciaba el pelo mientras él se desahogaba.

- Vamos cariño. No te tortures más, no tiene ningún sentido. . .

- ¿Pero cómo pudo hacerme eso? Ella sabía que yo la quería mucho.

- Claro que lo sabía, cielo, y estoy segura de que Ayaka también te quería. De hecho, me atrevo a asegurar que aún te quiere. . . pero no de esa manera.

- ¿Entonces, por qué salió conmigo¡Me ha estado utilizando¡Sólo quería tener cerca a algún tonto que le hiciera caso para no sentirse despreciada!

- No, no, no, Hiro, no pienses eso. Verás, yo creo Ayaka estaba tan enamorada de ese escritor que, cuando supo lo de. . . bueno, lo de Shuichi, pues entonces no supo que hacer con todo ese amor que estaba sintiendo, así que decidió desviarlo hacia ti, porque debió pensar que tú te lo merecías. Desgraciadamente, no es tan sencillo decidir de quién nos enamoramos.

- Snif, pero es que yo la quería mucho. . .

- Hiro, me parece que últimamente te has estado engañando a ti mismo. Por lo que me has contado, lo tuyo con Ayaka hacía tiempo que no iba del todo bien. Hace cinco minutos te estabas quejando de que nunca hacíais nada juntos, que se aburría contigo y, aunque no me lo hayas dicho, deduzco que tú también te aburrías bastante con las cosas que le gustaba hacer a ella. En cuanto a lo de no querer quedarse a solas contigo, ni dormir en tu casa, ni nada de nada. . . – Hiro se ruborizó. Cielos¿en qué estaba pensando cuando le contó **_eso_** a su madre? – Bueno, nene, tú dices que no te importaba, pero yo te aseguro que eso no es cierto. Te importaba, y mucho, porque todos sabemos, Ayaka incluida, que cuando a una chica le gusta de verdad un chico (y éste ha jurado respetarla) a ella no le da miedo quedarse a solas con él. Hiroshi, está muy claro que esa relación no funcionaba, y los dos os estabais aferrando a ella porque no queríais enfrentaros a lo que suponía admitirlo.

- Pero. . . Es que. . . – Hiro estaba algo desconcertado. Lo que decía su madre tenía mucho sentido, eso no podía negarlo, pero había algo que no acababa de encajar – Es que yo la quería. . . De verdad. . .

- Claro que sí, cariño, no lo pongo en duda. Pero a veces pasa que nos ilusionamos tanto con la idea de haber encontrado a alguien a quien amar, que no nos queremos dar cuenta de que las cosas no son como creíamos que iban a ser. A veces, más que de una persona en concreto, nos enamoramos del amor. . .

Hiro dejó de llorar. Vaya, tal vez sí que había sido eso. . . Tal vez tanto él como Ayaka tenían tantas ganas de enamorarse, y se alegraron tanto de encontrarse el uno al otro, que luego ninguno quiso ver que el otro no era lo que estaba buscando.

- Y ahora, Hiroshi. . . – Dijo su madre, poniéndose de pie – Ve a lavarte las manos y los dientes, y ponte el pijama.

Esa noche Hiro se quedó a dormir en su antigua habitación, abrazado a un dinosaurio de peluche que se llamaba Kuromomotaro. Al día siguiente, volvió a casa de sus padres y le regaló a su madre la pulsera, sin esperar a que fuera su cumpleaños.

* * *

**_(1) _**Chicas. 

**_(2) _****Nota para Yukii: **Jijiji. . .

LA LI OH:

Vale, antes de nada quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones. Como habréis podido comprobar, me ha quedado un capítulo bastante filosófico (Me estoy refiriendo a los discursos sobre el amor y la vida que sueltan K y la madre de Hiro). Me gustaría dejar claro que no estoy intentando adoctrinar a nadie sobre lo que tiene que hacer ni presentaros ningún dogma de fe. Sencillamente, he intentado pensar como creo pensarían los personajes y dar una explicación a lo que está pasando en este fic como creo que ellos lo harían. Si a partir de ahí alguien cree que algo de lo que ha leído puede servirle para aplicarlo a su propia conducta, me alegraré mucho, pero en ningún momento he escrito esto con la intención de moralizar ni de enseñarle nada a nadie.

Una vez aclarado esto, dejémonos de cosas serias, jejeje. Ya sé que muchos estabais pensando (y deseando. . .) que Shu-chan consolara a Hiro ofreciéndole "calor humano", y esa fue una de las cosas que me inspiraron para hacer que el pobre Hiro recibiera consuelo de todo el mundo, pero no _de ese _XDDDDDDD

Ah, verdad que dije que este sería el último capítulo? Bueno, pues como siempre que me atrevo a decir algo así, mis ideas se revelan y empiezan venirme un montón de cosas a la cabeza. Así que, obviamente, este no será el último. Además, que hubiera sido muy cruel por mi parte dejar a Hiro de esta manera. ¿Será el próximo el siguiente? Ves a saber, depende de lo que se me ocurra. . .

Bien, pasemos al comentario de rw´s:

**Rikku-Tomoe:** Aix, no te pongas así, q sabes que a mí me gusta que me conmentes los capis en tiempo real, snif.

**Mochita-chan: **Otra que quiere lincha a Ayaka. . . No, si la verdad es que a mí también me apetecería meterle un buen soplamocos. Bueno, ya veré qué hago con ella, porque sobre eso aún no tengo nada en concreto pensado.

**Yukii: **¡Vivan los hits y las galletitas rellenas de amor! Jejeje, me alegro de que Ayaka ya no te caiga tan bien. . . (Sonrisa perversa)

**Yaired: **No, no, no, por supuesto que no me he olvidado del fic. ¿Cómo iba a dejar de aquella manera al pobre Hiro-chan? Como ves, esta vez he ido un poco más rápida. Espero que este también te guste.

**Elanor: **Aix, cómo me gustan la avalanchas de rw´s! No veas qué sensación eso de abrir un día el correo y encontrarme con 4 avisos de golpe, toditos de este fic. Graciaaaaaas!


	6. Vanilla

**------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 6: _Vanilla_**

**------------------------------**

_RIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING_

- ¿Diga?

- Hiro. . . soy yo. . . Ayaka.

- . . . . . . . . Hola, Ayaka.

- Hiro si. . . si no quieres hablar conmigo, lo entenderé perfectamente.

- . . . No, Ayaka. No te preocupes. . . – Aunque Hiro no las tenía todas consigo sobre cómo iba a reaccionar a lo largo de esa conversación.

- Es que. . . Es que quería decirte. . . Quería decirte que lo siento mucho Hiro, muchísimo. Sé que te he hecho mucho daño y que no te lo merecías y. . . snif, y sé que no me vas a perdonar nunca ni, snif, ni te vas a creer lo que te voy a decir, snif, snif, pero de verdad que yo te quiero mucho, Hiro, mucho, mucho, snif, de verdad. . . Eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca y no sabes cuanto lamento haberte hecho eso, snif, yo. . . es que yo. . . snif, snif, yo. . .

- Venga Ayaka, no te pongas así. Claro que te perdono – Pero, al mismo tiempo que lo decía, Hiro pensaba "¿Es verdad eso que estoy diciendo¿De verdad la perdono¿De verdad, de verdad?"

- Snif¿de verdad¿Me perdonas?

- Em. . . Sí. . . Claro. . . – "Va, venga, sí, la perdono. Total¿qué gano con no perdonarla?"

- Snif, snif. . . Muchas gracias, Hiro.

- Bueno, em. . . Dejémoslo ya¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, snif. . . Oye Hiro, yo. . . A mí me gustaría seguir llamándote, de vez en cuando, para. . . Bueno, para hablar contigo y saber como te van las cosas y. . . y todo eso. Em. . . ¿Puedo?

- Verás Ayaka, yo. . . Creo que eso no es una buena idea, al menos, por el momento. Es que. . . necesito un poco de tiempo¿entiendes?

- Sí, sí, claro. Claro que lo entiendo. . .

- Mejor ya te llamaré yo, cuando llegue la ocasión. ¿Vale?

- Vale.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

- Hiro, esto. . . em, me gustaría decirte. . . – Pero Ayaka no se decidía a decir nada.

- ¿Sí?

- Bueno, pues. . . Pues que espero que todo te vaya muy bien, porque si alguien se lo merece, ese eres tú. Y que aunque ya no me veas más en tus conciertos, no olvides que yo seguiré siendo tu fan número uno.

- Muchas gracias – "Ya, pues menuda cosa. Eso de la fan número uno también se lo decías a Yuki - ¡Oh, cállate de una vez, rencoroso!"

- En fin, supongo. . . que ha llegado el momento de seguir cada uno por su lado.

- Sí, supongo que sí – Y a Hiro le pareció que esa era una perspectiva necesaria, pero muy triste.

- . . . Adiós, Hiro.

- Adiós, Ayaka.

Ya estaba, se había acabado todo. Había colgado el teléfono y había puesto fin a una etapa de su vida. Se sentía triste, no se lo podía negar, pero era una tristeza nostálgica, no amarga, debida al hecho de haber dicho adiós a algo que había sido muy importante para él más que por no tener a Ayaka a su lado.

También se sentía extrañamente liberado. Sí, bien pensado, le había gustado eso de que Ayaka le hubiera llamado. Era una manera de acabar mucho mejor que aquella abrupta frase en el restaurante confesándole su infidelidad. Así, después de volver a hablar con ella, había podido librarse por completo de los restos de rencor que aún sentía hacia su ex y quedarse en paz consigo mismo.

Bien, Ayaka misma lo había dicho: Ahora le tocaba a cada uno seguir por su lado. Y, aunque en ese momento se sentía algo solo y no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, estaba convencido de que pronto se daría cuenta de que no estaba solo en absoluto y de que aún le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer.

Deseó que a ella también le fuera bien.

**-.-.-**

- ¿Sabéis qué? Hoy me ha llamado Ayaka – Dijo Hiro, intentando que su voz sonara totalmente casual.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Suguru y Shuichi expresaron al unísono su asombro.

- ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a llamarte esa traidora? Debería estar avergonzada de pensar siquiera en dirigirte la palabra – Dijo el pequeño teclista.

- Bueno, me llamó para disculparse y hacer las paces.

- Eso, ahora quiere ir de santita. Como si no hubiéramos visto ya todos cómo es en realidad, hn – Shuichi no pudo seguir ocultando por más tiempo, ni siquiera por hacerle ese favor a Hiro, que él también estaba enfadadísimo con Ayaka y que pensaba de ella todo lo malo que se puede pensar de una persona. Al fin y al cabo, ella había intentado tirarse a su novio.

- Supongo que la enviaste a la mierda¿no? – Insistió Suguru.

- Pues no. El caso es que la perdoné.

- ¿LA PERDONASTE? – Nueva exclamación a dos voces.

- Eso es, y debo decir que después de hacerlo, me quedé mucha más a gusto.

- Hiro, yo te aprecio de verdad, ya lo sabes – Dijo Suguru en tono solemne – Pero, sinceramente, hay veces que de bueno pareces tonto. Siento hablarte de esta manera, pero es verdad.

- ¡Eso es cierto, Hiro! – Corroboró Shuichi – La muy fresca intentó serte infiel, y además con el novio de tu mejor amigo, es decir, con MI novio. No deberías haberla perdonado, ni dejar que los caraduras se aprovechen así de que seas tan buena persona, hn.

- Ejem, Shu-chan. . . – Hiro empezaba a mosquearse un poco - ¿De verdad crees que eres la persona más indicada para hablar así?

Shu se sonrojó. Recordó las innumerables veces en que él mismo se había aprovechado del buen carácter de su amigo pidiéndole favores absurdos, desorbitados, muestras claras de estar siendo un caradura porque sabía que Hiro se lo iba a consentir. Recordó también cuántas veces, desde que eran pequeños, había cogido una rabieta y la había pagado con su amigo, gritándole y diciéndole todo lo que no se había atrevido a decirles a los auténticos culpables de su enfado. En esas ocasiones, Hiro no sólo había aguantado el chaparrón, sino que además le había perdonado cuando Shuichi, una vez pasado el calentón, se lo había pedido. Todo eso por no hablar del hecho de que él se consideraba con derecho a absorber cual esponja el tiempo de su amigo, llamándole o plantándose directamente en su casa a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, fuese cual fuese el momento en el que le necesitara y sin pararse ni siquiera a pensar en si Hiro no tendría compañía o, simplemente, algo mejor que hacer que escucharle berrear y protestar.

Vale, él no era la persona más indicada para hablar así.

- Lo siento, Hiro-chan. Tienes toda la razón del mundo, snif – Dijo un chibi-Shuichi, con orejas y cola de gatito, que se había enganchado a la pierna de su amigo - Eres muy bueno, Hiro-chan.

- Vale, vale. . . ¡Quita, leches! – Hiro sacudía la pierna para quitarse a aquel bicho de encima.

Pero Suguru no se dio por vencido.

- Pues yo sigo pensando que es una sinvergüenza por intentar pegártela de esa manera y luego pretender arreglarlo todo con un simple "Lo siento".

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga¿Qué la obligue a flagelarse delante de mí? – Tenía que hacerle entender a Suguru lo absurdo de lo que estaba diciendo – Ella lo siente de verdad, o al menos eso me ha parecido a mí. Y si no lo siente. . . Mira, la verdad es que me da lo mismo. Piénsalo bien, Suguru¿de qué me hubiera servido a mí no perdonarla?

- ¿Cómo que de qué te hubiera servido? Pues para que vea que de ti no se ríe nadie. Y hacerle saber que es una perraca.

- Bueno, eso puede que te sirva a ti, Suggy-chan, pero a mí no. Con eso sólo hubiera conseguido continuar amargado y estar mal conmigo mismo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sí que lo entendía, pero Suggy-chan no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

- Es una fresca, hn – Masculló, todo enfurruñado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Jejeje. . . Venga hombre, no te pongas así, que no hay para tanto.

Como vio que el ambiente estaba bastante relajado y que su amigo estaba de mucho mejor humor que los días anteriores, a Shuichi se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¡EH¿Y si nos vamos de fiesta? Nosotros solos. Una juerga de coleguitas, como cuando íbamos al instituto¿te acuerdas? Pero con Suguru, claro.

- ¡SÍ, SALGAMOS DE FIESTA! – Exclamó Suguru, encantado de que por una vez contaran con él para algo que no fuera encargarle más trabajo – ¿Vamos al _Vanilla_?

- Sí, sí, buena idea. He leído que hoy toca un guitarrista muy bueno. ¿Vamos, Hiro¿Vamos¿Vamos?

- Bueeeeeeeeeeno, si os hace ilusión. . . – Hiro trató de mostrar entusiasmo ante la propuesta de sus amigos. Sabía perfectamente que aquellos dos habían propuesto ir al _Vanilla_ porque sabían que a él le gustaba.

**-.-.-**

Acababa de finalizar un fantástico concierto de rithem´&´blues a cargo de un grupo cuyo guitarrista era, ciertamente, muy bueno. De hecho, él era la estrella de la noche, puesto que también había compuesto los temas que se interpretaron aquella noche, y se había rodeado de una banda de músicos cuya calidad era también remarcable.

Cuando acabó la actuación, empezó la sesión de música de baile. Las luces se apagaron, el disjokey puso un tema de Dee-Lite y la pista empezó a llenarse.

Hiro estuvo un rato hablando con el guitarrista, un americano alto y panzudo, que lucía un frondoso bigote rubio y no hablaba ni una palabra de japonés. A Hiro se le daba bien el inglés, pero aquel hombre hablaba tan rápido y tenía un acento tejano tan pronunciado, que le era casi imposible seguir el hilo de lo que le estaba diciendo. Aún así, consiguieron hacerse entender y, como el americano resultó ser un tío muy campechano, se rieron mucho contando anécdotas de sus respectivas giras. Incluso le regaló a Hiro un CD con los temas que habían tocado aquella noche.

Suguru y Shuichi también habían disfrutado mucho con la velada, aunque aquel no era el tipo de música que ellos solían escuchar, y ahora estaban en la pista bailando como locos. Además, no se habían peleado en toda la noche, lo cual había resultado un gran descanso para Hiro.

Ahora que el guitarrista tejano se había retirado alegando que "aquella mierda de música enlatada" le asqueaba, Hiro se había quedado sólo. Prefería esperar un rato antes de unirse a la diversión de sus amigos, que seguían por ahí pegando saltos. Se lo había pasado muy bien, pero ahora le estaba entrando la melancolía: Había demasiados recuerdos en aquel sitio. Decidió que iría a tomar algo.

Se sentó en un taburete de la barra y pidió una cerveza. La cosa resultó bastante sencilla porque hacía poco que había acabado el concierto en vivo. Normalmente, al cabo de una hora de haberse convertido el local en discoteca, el _Vanilla _estaba siempre lleno hasta la bandera, y conseguir una bebida era casi misión imposible.

Hiro hacía ya bastante tiempo que no se quedaba a ver la transformación del local, que pasaba de ser un rincón íntimo tenuemente iluminado y con clientela de aspecto bohemio, a convertirse en un garito donde retumbaba la música electrónica y parpadeaban las luces de colores, abarrotado de adolescentes urbanitas vestidos con extrañas ropas de fibra sintética.

El joven guitarrista de Bad Luck pensaba en todo esto mientras daba tragos de su cerveza, recordando que, hasta hacía bien poco, a esas horas él siempre había abandonado ya el _Vanilla_, porque la chica que le había acompañado en sus visitas a aquel local durante el último año, tampoco gustaba de aquel ambiente.

Pensó que eso era bastante natural. Realmente, Ayaka no pintaba nada allí. No se la podía ni imaginar, por ejemplo, en medio del grupo de chicas que acababan de pasar por delante de él, todas ellas con peinados modernos y extravagantes, faldas casi inexistentes de tela plastificada y maquillaje de colores chillones. Tampoco se la podía imaginar bailando al son de aquella música. Siendo realista, no se la podía imaginar ni siquiera escuchando un disco de Bad Luck. ¿Le gustaba acaso a Ayaka la música de Bad Luck¿Se había emocionado alguna vez escuchando alguno de sus temas como se emocionaba leyendo las novelas de Yuki?

Hiro-chan estuvo un rato ensimismado en esos pensamientos, hasta que llamó su atención algo de color azul. . .

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Vale, sí, reconozco que este capítulo es un poco corto, pero es que quedaba mejor cortarlo por aquí. Así os dejo con la intriga, jijiji.

Supongo que algunos os pegasteis un susto con la conversación telefónica del principio temiendo que hubiera reconciliación. Tranquilidad absoluta: Jamás se me ocurriría volver a juntar a Hiro con la pánfila esa, ahora que he conseguido deshacerme de ella. ¡Faltaría más! Además. . . las amenazas de muerte que he recibido por si se me ocurría volver a emparejarlos, me disuadieron del todo, jeje (Sonrisita nerviosa)

Los que seáis fans de Gackt habréis reconocido en el título de este capítulo el de uno de sus temas. No tiene nada que ver con la canción, a parte de que es una de mis favoritas y de que me gustaba como nombre para el local.

Bien, bien, bien, pasemos a contestar los rw, que me han dejado muy contenta (sonrisita):

**Shuichita**No llores mujer, que me va a coger mala conciencia. Me alegro de que te hayas enganchado a la historia, y espero que este capi no te haya decepcionado.

**Anniky**Nueva avalancha de rw´s! Aix, no sabes la alegría que me has dado, jijiji. Tranquila, tranquila, que queda, por lo menos, un capítulo más.

**Kathu**JUAS JUAS JUAS. Tienes razón, ese remix es imponente! Por si alguien no lo ha visto, es uno en el que sale Hiro montándoselo con K y los pilla la virgen de Kioto. Os recomiendo que lo busquéis. No tiene desperdicio! XDDDDDDD

**Rikku****-Tomoe: **MARRANA¿Sabes lo que me ha costado quitarme la mancha de tus mocos? Bueno, sobre tu pregunta: Kuromomotaro es un personaje que salía en Yu Yu Hakusho. Es uno de los malos que pierde (Por supuestísimo) en un combate contra el adorable youkai de bolsillo, Hiei-chan.

**Yaired**Jejeje, veo que a muchas os ha gustado el ataque de celos de Yuki. ¿Verdad que Tohma es adorable? (corazoncitos, corazoncitos, corazoncitos)

**Yuki: **Aix, que mal andamos de memoria, señorita. Con lo aplaudido que fue lo de la _living cookie_ en su día XDDDDDDDDD. Bueno, este no ha sido muy largo, pero el próximo promete.

**Mochita-chan: **ME COMPROMETO a hacer que Hiro-chan sea feliz de nuevo, palabrita. Además, nuestro Hiroshi es demasiado listo como para pasarse la vida amargado por esa palurda.

**Elanor**** Blackriver: **Eso, eso, díselo a tu novio, que hay que "esparcirse"! XDDDDDDDDD ¿Por qué todo el mundo odia a mi Tohma kawai? Pobrecito, con lo mono que es, angelito. Lo de la esquizofrenia. . . Pues no se qué decirte. Varios expertos todavía no se han puesto de acuerdo al respecto. Y tranquila mujer, que no agobias a nadie!

Como siempre, gracias a los q me siguen dejando rw de fics anteriores. Aunque haga tiempo que están publicados, sigue haciendo la misma ilusión.

Me despido para seguir manejando los hilos del destino de Hiro-chan. TA LUEGUITOOOOOOO!


	7. Da ya think I´m sexy?

**------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 7: _Da ya think I´m sexy?_**

**------------------------------------------------**

Hiro-chan estuvo un rato ensimismado en esos pensamientos, hasta que llamó su atención algo de color azul. . .

&&&

. . . algo de color azul que se movía detrás de la barra.

Se trataba de un mechón de pelo, perteneciente a la camarera. Sí, ahora que lo pensaba. . . Siempre que había ido al _Vanilla_, en algún instante le había llamado la atención momentáneamente ese mechón azul moviéndose de acá para allá.

La chica continuaba atendiendo a los clientes y sirviendo bebidas con movimientos rápidos y precisos, con la habilidad de quien tiene mucha práctica. Hiro se fijó en que el resto de su pelo era de un color negro intenso, y lo llevaba corto y engominado con un gel fijador que hacía que todos los mechones (excepto el de color azul, que le caía sobre la frente) se mantuvieran inmóviles y apuntando a todas direcciones, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad.

Su vestuario también era negro, de modo que quedaba casi camuflada en la penumbra de detrás de la barra. El único punto que concentraba un poco de luz era el cinturón de tachuelas que caía sobre su cintura. Por lo demás, llevaba una sencillísima camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones muy bajos de cintura que, cuando se agachaba, dejaban al descubierto un tatuaje tribal al final de su espalda. Toda la ropa la llevaba pegada al cuerpo, por efecto de la naturaleza elástica del tejido y del sudor, marcando su extrema delgadez y ausencia de curvas. A parte de una bonita colección de pendientes en ambas orejas, no llevaba más bisutería que una pulsera también de cuero y tachuelas en la muñeca izquierda.

Ahora que se había girado, podía verle la cara. Tenía unos ojillos tan rasgados que más bien parecían dos pequeños cortes debajo de sus finísimas cejas, con los párpados maquillados del mismo color azul de su flequillo. Su rostro formaba un óvalo casi perfecto, cuya forma sólo se veía interrumpida por sus prominentes pómulos, que se alzaban como si pretendieran cerrarle todavía más los ojos. La nariz era pequeña y muy chata, haciendo que la superficie de su cara fuera casi completamente lisa, y llevaba los labios pintados de rojo rojísimo, dibujados en forma de corazón, como las geishas. No se podía tener una cara más japonesa y un look menos tradicional, pensó Hiro, divertido.

"Tiene una cara curiosa. . . como de duende, jeje" Se dijo a sí mismo que también era curioso el hecho de que, con el tiempo que llevaba frecuentando aquel local, nunca se hubiera parado a mirar ni siquiera qué cara tenía la camarera. Claro, cómo siempre había tenido otras cosas en que fijarse. . . Pero entonces recordó que, siempre que su atención se había visto atraída por el flequillo azul, descubría que la camarera le estaba mirando, lo cual le hacía apartar la vista inmediatamente.

- ¿Hoy no ha venido tu novia?

- ¿Eing? – A Hiro le pilló tan de sorpresa la pregunta, que respondió como si fuera un auténtico patán.

- Digo que si hoy no ha venido tu novia.

Ostras, qué vergüenza. Se había quedado tan ensimismado que ni se había dado cuenta de que la chica había dejado de servir copas y se había trasladado hasta donde él estaba. Ahora la tenía justo enfrente suyo, mirándole con una expresión pillina.

_She sits alone, waiting for suggestions_

_He´s__ so nervous, avoiding all the questions **(1)**_

- Em. . . No, no ha venido – Hiro bajó la cabeza y empezó a girar nerviosamente su botella de cerveza – Por cierto¿cómo es que te acuerdas de ella? – A aquel local iba mucha gente. Se resistía a creer que la chica se acordara de la cara de todos los clientes, y mucho menos de si iban emparejados y con quién.

- Oh, porque soy muy fisonomista – Respondió, encendiendo un cigarrillo de una cajetilla que llevaba en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón – Y porque a ella es muy fácil recordarla. Por aquí no vienen muchas chicas con vestiditos de punto y cuellos de encaje, jijiji – Pero vio que su comentario no le había hecho ninguna gracia a Hiro – A mí, porque me sientan fatal, que si no los llevaría cada día. ¡Con lo que me gustan a mí los cuellos de encaje!

Esta vez sí que consiguió que Hiro sonriera. Siempre le resultaba agradable encontrar a alguien que fuera capaz de reírse de sí mismo. Además, el solo hecho de imaginarse a aquella chica, con sus pelos de punta y su muñequera de cuero, vestida "al estilo Ayaka", ya resultaba cómico.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Camarera, todos me llaman Camarera. Aunque también puedes llamarme Chica, Nena, Guapa, Churri, o simplemente Oye-tú, como hacen muchos.

- Entiendo, entiendo. . . – Contestó Hiro, todavía sonriendo – ¿Y tienes alguna identidad secreta, Camarera?

- Bueno, un número reducido de personas me llaman Yukie - "Vaya, también es casualidad" Pensó él – Y tú eres Hiroshi-Nakano-de-Bad-Luck¿a que sí?

Hiro pegó un respingo. Caramba, o sea que aquella chica le había estado observando de reojo por eso. Se sentía algo decepcionado, aunque sin saber muy bien por qué. Y, la verdad, no se encontraba de humor como para dar conversación a una fan exaltada.

- No soy una fan exaltada de tu grupo – Hiro pegó otro respingo y se sonrojó. ¿Tanto se le había notado? – Lo sé porque delante de mi apartamento hay un cartelón de quince metros cuadrados con vuestras caritas, así que he acabado memorizándolas perfectamente aunque no quisiera. Para serte sincera, debo decirte que ni siquiera me gusta vuestra música.

Hiroshi-Nakano-de-Bad-Luck volvió a sonreír, de nuevo divertido.

- Vaya, eres muy sincera. Eso es encomiable.

- No es encomiable, es que no sé fingir entusiasmo, simplemente. Pero no te lo tomes como algo personal. En general, a mí no me gusta el tecno.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te gusta, Camarera alias "Yukie"?

- Pues mira, yo me quedo con el rock. Es por eso que aguanto estar trabajando aquí. Si tuviera que soportar toda la noche el "chunda-chunda" que ponen cuando se acaban los conciertos, creo que me volvería loca.

- Vaya, qué casualidad. Yo también soy roquero¿sabes?

- ¿Ah sí¿Y qué estás haciendo en un grupo de tecno? – Esta vez fue Yukie la que pareció desencantada.

- Jejeje. Pues dedicarme a lo que me gusta, señorita. Verás, Camarera, a mí me apasiona el rock, de verdad que me encanta, pero también me gusta el tecno y, seamos sinceros, el rock no es lo que más triunfa hoy en día. Con eso quiero decir que no se vende casi nada, y eso pesa mucho. Si me hubiera empecinado en hacer rock, seguro que no hubiera podido ser músico. Lo importante es seguir tocando, poder hacer lo que te gusta. Y no me pongas esa cara de "Eres un miserable músico mercenario", porque no es verdad. Yo no me he traicionado a mí mismo ni nada por el estilo. Me encanta lo que hago. De no ser así, me resultaría imposible.

- Hmmm. . . Sí, supongo que tienes razón – Dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, mirando a ningún sitio en concreto – Aix, qué asco de dinero. Hasta las vocaciones hay que amoldarlas a sus dictámenes – Dijo, en tono melodramático.

- Bueno, tampoco hay para tanto. Hay que ser flexible y aprovechar todas las oportunidades que a uno le pongan delante.

- Supongo. . . – Yukie suponía mucho, pero no se la veía del todo convencida.

- Además, no soy el único. ¿Sabías que a Charlie Watts, el batería de los Rolling, lo que de verdad le gustaba era el jazz?

- Sí que lo sabía, sí – Respondió ella, un poco menos recelosa.

- Pues ya ves, al final con lo que triunfó fue con el rock. Y no se puede quejar de nada, el amigo. Conque ahí lo tienes, y yo me atrevo a jurar que si a Watts no le gustara lo que hace, pese a que no sea su gran pasión, no habría llegado a donde ha llegado ni seguiría dando guerra a su edad, el muy cabrón.

- JA JA JA. Vale, me has convencido.

- ¡Oye, tú¡Chica¡CHICA! Trabaja un poco¿no? – El que así había hablado era un chico de unos 22 o 23 años, con el pelo peinado en forma de cresta a lo metrosexual, gafas de sol con cristales amarillos y camisa floreada, que se inclinaba sobre la barra con un billete en la mano

- Ya va, ya va. . . Perdona – Yukie se excusó ante Hiro y fue a atender al metrosexual.

Hiro miró con rencor al de la camisa floreada, que ahora le estaba ordenando a Yukie, con muy malas maneras, que le pusiera "dos _Bombay azul_ con tónica. Y rapidito, que no he venido aquí para pasarme la noche en la barra esperando a que acabes de charlar con tu amigo" Le hubiera gustado partirle los morros a aquel insolente. ¿Qué se había creído? Pero el ver la serenidad con la que Yukie hacía su trabajo, sirviendo las bebidas sin darse por aludida ante las impertinencias de aquel mamarracho, y conservando incluso la sonrisa en los labios, le calmó.

- Bueno¿y tu novia? – Preguntó a bocajarro, cuando volvió a donde estaba Hiro, después de atender a un par de clientes más – Todavía no me has dicho dónde te la has dejado.

El chico se quedó parado. Y un poco picado, por qué no decirlo. ¿Otra vez sacaba el tema¿Y a ella qué le importaba?

- No es mi novia – Contestó, de mala gana.

- Oh, vamos. ¡Claro que es tu novia! Debo confesar que alguna vez llegué a pensar que tal vez fuerais hermanos, pero ni los mejores hermanos del mundo se llevan así de bien ni son tan. . .

- Te digo que no es mi novia¿vale? – Hiro había sido brusco y rotundo al decir eso.

Yukie puso cara de circunstancia, apartándose el mechón azul de la cara. Se la veía avergonzada.

- Perdona, no he debido ser tan cotilla. Tampoco es asunto mío.

- No, no es eso. . . Perdóname tú a mí – Le sabía mal haber estado tan desagradable. No tenía ganas de enfadarse con ella – Es que. . . Bueno, es que. . . Ella y yo. . . El caso es que ella y yo. . . ¡Ah! - _CLONK! _En su turbación por intentar explicarle la situación a una desconocida que se mostraba tan interesada por sus avatares sentimentales, Hiro había volcado su botella de cerveza, cuyo contenido había ido a parar, en gran parte, sobre la ropa de Yukie, y el resto se estaba desparramando por encima del mostrador - ¡Oh, dios mío! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – No sabía qué hacer. Movía las manos de un lado a otro sin saber si coger una servilleta para limpiar la mesa, para limpiar a la chica, o si eso aún iba a ser peor.

- Tranquilo hombre, tranquilo. Pasa constantemente, jejeje – Yukie, sin perder la calma, sacó un trapo nauseabundo de debajo de la barra y se limpió los restos de cerveza que no había llegado a absorber su camiseta. Acto seguido, sacó otra botella, la abrió, y la puso delante de Hiro. El guitarrista sacó inmediatamente su cartera, pero ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara estar – Déjalo, a esta invita la casa – Le guiñó un ojo. . . y abrió otra para ella – Bueno¿qué me estabas diciendo?

_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding._

_Don´t__ you know just exactly what they´re thinking? _**_(2)_**

- Ah, sí. . . Pues, bueno. . . Que era mi novia, pero que ya no lo es. Lo hemos dejado – Ahí fue cuando Yukie no supo disimular su asombro. Se quedó inmóvil con la mano encima del mostrador, ya que estaba limpiando la cerveza derramada, con sus ojillos rasgados abiertos todo lo que éstos daban de sí.

- ¿Lo habéis dejado?

- Sí. Desde hace diecisiete días. Y lo ha dejado ella, para ser más precisos – "Ya puestos a contar, pues lo contamos todo."

- Lo ha dejado ella. . . – Repitió ella, más para sí misma que para nadie más. Por lo visto, la noticia le había sorprendido tanto como si le hubieran hecho saber algo tan inverosímil como que el hombre acababa de pisar Marte. Con aire ausente sacó otro cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios. Cogió su mechero para tratar de encenderlo, pero el aparatejo se le escurrió de entre los dedos y cayó encima del mostrador que acababa de limpiar, rebotando varias veces. Hiro lo recogió y, tranquilamente, lo encendió, y le ofreció la llama a la chica. Hubiera jurado que a Yukie le temblaba un poco el pulso cuando se inclinó para encender su cigarrillo - ¿Ves? No eres el único que tiene los dedos de mantequilla, jejeje.

Siguieron hablando y hablando sin parar. Yukie de vez en cuando tenía que abandonar la conversación para servir a los clientes que la llamaban. Pero no debía de estar haciéndolo con la frecuencia necesaria para tener la barra bien atendida, a juzgar por las miradas de resentimiento que le dirigía el otro camarero, con cara de "Anda que. . . Ya te vale, bonita" Y Hiro pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, no era el único que le tiraba las bebidas por encima.

Le gustaba observarla cuando se alejaba unos pasos de él, ver la habilidad con la que manipulaba vasos y botellas, sobretodo cuando le pedían algún cóctel; descubrir la fuerza insospechada que escondían aquellos bracitos enclenques, que a pesar de su delgadez levantaban sin aparente dificultad cajas cargadas con botellas de licor; el ademán masculino con el que sujetaba el cigarro entre los labios cuando tenía las manos ocupadas. Era especialmente divertido ver cómo se quitaba de encima a algunos clientes pesados, con un par de copas de más, que tomaban una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas y le hacían comentarios subidillos de tono.

- Los hay que se piensan que porque estás aquí detrás ya vas a hacerles un servicio completo. Se deben creer que todas las camareras nos sacamos un sobresueldo alternando – Pero aún así, nada le hacía perder la sonrisa. Ni los borrachos, ni los clientes maleducados, ni el hecho de estar sudando como un pollo. . . nada. Yukie parecía tener la virtud de irradiar buen humor a su alrededor. Incluso su compañero de trabajo, que fue a decirle que se moviera un poco, que parecía que estaba solo, fue incapaz de enfadarse con ella en serio.

La charla entre los dos chicos no paraba, parecía que no se les fueran a acabar nunca los temas de conversación. De vez en cuando, Yukie dejaba caer algún comentario que hacía que a Hiro le volvieran a temblar las manos y se ruborizara. Suerte que, con aquella luz, nadie podía notarlo. Comentarios del tipo "Pues ahora que estás sin pareja, tendrás muchas ganas de divertirte¿no?", "Ah¿tienes un hermano¿Y los dos sois igual de guapos?", "Yo nunca he tenido nada con ningún músico. Me pregunto si será divertido." Después se quedaba unos segundos mirando al alterado guitarrista con su cara de pillina, disfrutando del efecto de sus palabras para, suavemente, volver a tomar el hilo de la conversación como si nada hubiera sucedido, y Hiro no sabía si se estaba quedando con él o. . . o qué.

_"If you want my body and you think I´m sexy_

_come on, sugar, let me know._

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me._

_Come on, honey, tell me so." _**_(3)_**

**-.-.-**

- . . . habíamos ido a la playa con mis padres y resulta que mi hermano, que entonces tenía 12 años y yo 7, me engañó para que le trajera. . . ¡OUCH!

- ¡Hiroooooooooo! – Shuichi, aparecido de la nada, se había abalanzado sobre la espalda de su amigo en uno de sus ataques de efusividad – Con que estabas aquí. Te llevamos buscando toda la noche – En realidad, Shu y Suguru se lo estaban pasando tan bien haciendo el ganso en la pista, que sólo hacía un cuarto de hora que se habían vuelto a acordar de Hiro, lo cual les hizo sentirse como unos seres despreciables ya que se suponía que habían ido a aquel sitio para darle una alegría a su amigo.

- Sí, ya empezábamos a temer que te hubieras ido – Dijo Suguru, con todo el pelo húmedo de sudor – Uf, qué calor tengo. Dos coca-colas, por favor.

- Ya. . . Oye, quita de encima Shu, que pesas lo tuyo. Pues la verdad es que he estado aquí todo el tiempo.

- ¿Todo el rato aquí¿Solo¿Y por qué no has venido a bailar con nosotros? Gracias – Las botellas de refresco, que entre los dedos de Yukie parecía que se hubieran abierto solas, ya estaban encima de la barra, cada una con una pajita dentro.

- Bueno, es que estaba. . . – Hiro se sentía incómodo. Hubiera preferido que sus amigos se hubiesen quedado divirtiéndose por su cuenta en vez de ir a buscarle, y eso le hacía sentirse mezquino. Al mismo tiempo, era consciente de que Yukie le estaba observando y de que lo correcto sería presentarles, pero si hacía eso, lo más probable era que Shuichi y Suguru se unieran a la conversación y ya no volvieran a marcharse. "¿Desde cuando me he vuelto tan egoísta?" Por otro lado, si no lo hacía, la chica podría juzgarlo como un acto de desprecio hacia su persona por considerar que la camarera no merece ser presentada. Qué dilema - . . . Em, en realidad estaba acompañado – Dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa – Os presentaré: Esta es Yukie. . . – Iba a decir su apellido, cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía – Yukie. Y estos son mis compañeros, Shuichi Shindou y Suguru Fujisaki.

- Hola. . . Hola¿qué tal? – Saludaron los chicos, sin entender muy bien a qué venía que Hiro les presentara a la camarera.

- Mucho gusto – Yukie les devolvió el saludo y les dedicó una sonrisa jovial, pero no dio ninguna muestra de estar emocionada por haber sido presentada al resto de los componentes de Bad Luck.

Se produjeron unos instantes de tenso silencio. La ansiedad de Hiro iba subiendo por momentos. Una parte de su ser maldecía a aquellos dos por haber ido a interrumpirle y ahora quedarse allí, en plan "farolillo" **_(4)_**, y la otra le recriminaba el haber pasado de sus amigos durante toda la noche y encima ser tan miserable como para molestarse con ellos por hacerle un poco de caso. Por su parte, Yukie seguía fumando y sonriendo, mirándoles como si fuera la espectadora de algo que no iba con ella. Pero Hiro **sabía** que estaba pendiente de su reacción. Casi podía escucharla preguntándole telepáticamente "¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer, Hiroshi-Nakano-de-Bad-Luck?"

En cuanto a los otros dos, chupaban sus bebidas sin comprender qué estaba pasando. No entendían por qué Hiro se había pasado todo el rato en la barra en vez de unirse a ellos, del mismo modo que no entendían a qué había venido presentarles a aquella chica. Tampoco se explicaban por qué su amigo se había quedado tan callado y con aquella cara de mal disimulado fastidio, cuando normalmente era tan dicharachero. Hasta que, poco a poco, después de mirar varias veces alternativamente a Hiro y a la camarera, a la camarera y a Hiro, se hizo la luz en sus mentes.

- Eeeeeeeh. . . ¡Shuichi, tengo que ir al baño! – Anunció Suguru, con la misma urgencia con la que debió de anunciarse el choque del Titanic - ¿Me acompañas?

- ¿Eh¡AH, SI¡Al baño! Vamos, vamos, vamos. . .

Los dos chicos se alejaron de la barra abriéndose camino entre la gente, cuchicheando entre ellos con caras llenas de asombro y volviendo de vez en cuando la vista atrás. Hiro se hubiera querido fundir de la vergüenza.

Con su inquebrantable buen humor, Yukie seguía sonriendo.

- Veo que tus amigos van al baño en grupito, como las chicas – Dijo, con intención.

- Sí. . . Es que es el sitio donde más les gusta tomarse las consumiciones - ¿Cómo podían ser tan cazurros de decir que se iban al baño y llevarse los refrescos con ellos? Desde luego. . . Menos mal que se habían dedicado a la música y no a la interpretación.

Aunque, bien pensado. . . Su hermano, que era el actor de la familia, también era pésimo disimulando en la vida real. ¿Sería esa la razón por la que no le cogían nunca en ningún casting?

- ¿Te apetece probar mi especialidad? Se llama "Sexo en la playa"_ **(5)**_

_"If you want my body and you think I´m sexy_

_come on, sugar, let me know._

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me._

_Come on, honey, tell me so._

_Tell__ me so, baby." **(6)**_

-.-.-

Ya eran las tres de la mañana, o sea, la hora de "chapar" el local. Hacía ya diez minutos que Yukie aclaraba a los clientes que a esas horas ya no se servían más consumiciones y se dedicaba a fregar vasos, vaciar ceniceros y tirar todo tipo de desperdicios a la basura. Todo ello sin dejar de charlar con Hiro.

- Esto es lo que siempre me da más pereza: recoger.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- ¡No, por dios! Imagínate lo que diría el jefe.

- Claro, es verdad. . . – "Si es que yo también. . . Digo unas tonterías. . ."

Finalmente, la música dejó de sonar y las luces generales se encendieron, lo cual indicaba que el momento de la partida estaba muy cercano.

El móvil de Hiro vibró. Le acababa de llegar un mensaje de Shuichi.

_SUGURU Y YO NOS VAMOS YA. LLÁMAME SI VIENES CON NOSOTROS Y SI NO, PÁSALO BIEN _

Hiroshi sintió que amaba a sus compañeros con toda la fuerza de su corazón por haberle ahorrado el incómodo trago de tener que explicar que le apetecía quedarse con Yukie en vez de irse con ellos.

Pero, de todos modos, ese asunto aún estaba por resolver. El local estaba cerrando y el dueño invitaba a los clientes que quedaban por allí a que fueran saliendo. Tenía que justificar rápidamente su resistencia a abandonar el taburete.

Se puso muy nervioso. Le gustaría invitar a aquella chica tan divertida, cuyo nombre se parecía tanto al de cierto escritor, a tomar la última copa en algún otro sitio, pero le daba mucha vergüenza.

_He´s__ acting shy, looking for an answer. . . _**_(7)_**

Bueno¿qué mal había? Él sólo quería seguir conversando un rato más. No había ninguna razón para avergonzarse ni ponerse nervioso¿no? Pero¿y si ella decía que no? Vale, era una posibilidad, pero eso a él no tenía que preocuparle porque tampoco iba a proponerle nada que fuera. . . ¡No iba a proponerle nada, caramba¡Sólo quería compañía!

- Estoooooooo. . . Camarera¿te apetece, em. . . ¿Te apetece ir. . . ejem, ir, ejem. . . a tomar algo a, mmmmm. . . a algún otro sitio? – "Glub"

- Vale. Vamos a tu casa.

_"Come on, honey. Let´s spend the night together"_

_"But hold on a minute. Before we go much further_

_give me a dime, so I can phone my mother." _**_(8)_**

Hiro no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera desmesuradamente.

* * *

**_(1) _**_Ella se sienta sola, esperando alguna sugerencia / Él está tan nervioso, evitando todas las preguntas._

**_(2) _**_Él tiene los labios secos, el corazón de ella late suavemente ¿No sabes exactamente en lo que están pensado?_

**_(3) _**_"Si deseas mi cuerpo y crees que soy sexy / vamos, amor, házmelo saber. / Si de verdad me necesitas tan sólo acércate y acaríciame. / Vamos, cariño, dímelo."_

**_(4) _**Para los que no conozcan esta expresión, aclararé que se llama "farolillo" a aquella persona que se inmiscuye en la conversación de una pareja, chafando así el momento de intimidad.

**_(5) _**Va en serio, es el nombre de un cóctel XDDDDD

**_(6) _**_"Si deseas mi cuerpo y crees que soy sexy / vamos, amor, házmelo saber. / Si de verdad me necesitas tan sólo acércate y acaríciame. / Vamos, cariño, dímelo. Dímelo, nene."_

**_(7) _**_Él actúa de forma tímida, buscando una respuesta. . ._

**_(8) _**_"Vamos, cariño. Pasemos la noche juntos" – "Pero espera un momento. Antes de que vayamos más lejos / dame una moneda, para que pueda llamar a mi madre."_

**Da ya think I´m sexy? **es un tema de Rod Stewart (Sí, otra vez él J), de su álbum _Blondes__ have more fun._

No hay nada como tener un fin de semana de tres días como para que fluya la inspiración (Lo cual no significa, ni mucho menos, que no tuviera nada más que hacer. La de tareas que tendré que recuperar a lo largo de esta semana. . .) No os quejaréis, eh? Que este capi ha sido mucho más largo que el anterior. Y lo que cuesta escribir un capítulo en el que casi todo son diálogos, puf.

¿Qué os ha parecido Yukie? Espero que os haya caído bien, o al menos, mejor que Ayaka (Aunque creo que eso era tarea fácil XD) Personalmente estoy muy orgullosa de ella porque es el primer personaje que sale enteramente de mi cabecita. He intentado imaginarme el tipo de chica que me parecía apropiada para Hiro, alguien con desparpajo y divertida, que no fuera de nada pero con una personalidad bastante marcada. Quería que fuera una de esas personas con buen carácter pero que no dejan que nadie les tome el pelo. Tal vez me haya quedado demasiado "lanzada" pero, tal y como está Hiro en este momento, no se puede esperar de él que tome la iniciativa para nada.

Han sido muy divertidas las especulaciones sobre qué sería la cosa azul. Dos de vosotras me preguntasteis si era un pitufo XD Hombre, como cosa curiosa no está mal, pero no me imagino a Papá Pitufo en un bareto como este, ni ayudando a Hiro a volver a ser feliz XDDDDDDDDDDD.

Veamos, qué ponían los rw´s?

**Elanor: **Bien, bien, me alegro de ver que he conseguido que pasaras de desearle a Tohma una muerte lenta y dolorosa a desearle sólo la muerte. Pobrecito mío. Hiro no se quejará, que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por que vuelva a ser feliz XD

**Kathari****-san: **Sí, yo también pensaba que Ayaka ya representaba el colmo de la estupidez en la serie, pero he visto que en el manga se supera a sí misma. Como dijo el hombre sabio, hay 3 cosas en el universo que no conocen límite: el amor, el odio, y la estupidez humana.

**Anniky: **Lo prometido es deuda: No lo he juntado con ESA. Antes lo ahogo¡vamos hombre¿Soy un bicho¿Por qué T.T? (Ah, sí. . . Por aquello. . . )

**Yukii**No, no y no. Jamás de los jamases hará Vaslav que esos dos vuelvan. ¡Por estas que son cruces!

**Rikku****-tomoe: **Dee-Lite es un grupo de música electrónica que tuvieron mucho éxito a principios de los 90. Uno de ellos era japo, jeje. No es que me riera de ti, mujer, es que me hizo mucha gracia tu reacción XD

**Mochita-chan: **La primerísima¡ El primer rw nada más publicar¡ Menuda campeona¡ Yo también pensé desde el primer momento que la iba a perdonar. Hiro no es del tipo rencoroso, y al final eso es siempre lo que le sale a uno más a cuenta.

Bueno, bueno, bueno. . . ¿Irán Hiro y la Camarera a tomar la última a casa del guitarrista? La respuesta, en el próximo capítulo.

HASTA ENTONCES¡


	8. Da ya think I´m sexy? II

**------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 8: _Da ya think I´m sexy? II_**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Yukie había pronunciado esa última frase imperturbable, como la cosa más natural del mundo. Ni siquiera había apartado la vista del vaso que estaba enjuagando.

Hiroshi optó por quedarse callado y quietecito mientras Yukie acababa de recoger. A saber qué clase de estupideces hubieran podido salir de su boca si la abría en aquel estado nervioso. De todas formas, la propuesta de la chica ya le había dejado sin palabras.

- Ala, esto ya está. ¿Nos vamos? – La respuesta fueron unos enérgicos movimientos afirmativos de cabeza por parte del guitarrista.

Yukie salió de detrás de la barra poniéndose una cazadora de cuero negro de esas que llevan los roqueros de pura raza. Hiro pudo ver que calzaba unas botas altas sin tacón pero que, aún así, era casi tan alta como él.

Como Hiro no había traído la moto por resultar imposible llevar en ella a Suguru y a Shuichi a la vez, tuvieron que coger un taxi. El chico rogó a los cielos que no le tocara uno de esos taxistas aficionados a darle a la sin hueso **_(1)_** que se dedicara a parlotear con ellos todo el camino y, definitivamente, el hecho de que le reconociera y empezara a pedirle "un autógrafo para mi hija" o una foto al finalizar del trayecto, sería más de lo que podría soportar en aquel momento. Bastante tenía ya con lo que tenía.

¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Se estaba llevando a una perfecta desconocida a casa? Sí, eso mismo estaba haciendo, pasándose por el arco del triunfo todas las leyes del sentido común. Si Seguchi le estuviera viendo. . . Uf, si su jefe, que siempre le decía que estaba muy contento de trabajar con él porque era una de las pocas personas sensatas que podían encontrarse en el negocio de la música, le viera meterse en un taxi con una chica a la que conocía desde hacía cinco horas escasas y dirigirse hacia su casa. . . Prefería no imaginarse lo que podría pasar.

¿Y si Yukie llevaba una cámara escondida en algún sitio y su objetivo era hacerle fotos deshonrosas? (Difícil, francamente, porque no llevaba bolso y son esa ropa tan ajustada se le tendría que notar) ¿Y si lo que pretendía la chica era pasar una noche loca con un Bad Luck y después irse de cabeza a todos los programas de cotilleo a contarlo? Para eso no le harían falta ni las fotos ni ningún tipo de prueba, que en esos programas sale cualquiera. ¿Y si en realidad había estado disimulando toda la noche y se trataba de una de esas fans cuya admiración acaba derivando en locura y le secuestraba en su propia casa, en plan _Misery_¿Y si no era una fan, como había estado diciendo hasta ese momento, pero su objetivo al querer que la llevara a casa era robarle objetos personales para subastarlos luego por Internet?

Estas y otras ideas disparatadas (Disparatadas, pero no por ello imposibles) se agolpaban en la cabeza de Hiro. Aún así, aunque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, una imprudencia como una casa, no se decidía a negarse a que la chica le acompañara. Incluso en medio de sus temores, estaba seguro de que Yukie no era de esas.

Por suerte para el chico, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Después de preguntarle la dirección, el taxista puso en marcha la radio y fue conduciendo todo el camino como si sus dos pasajeros no estuvieran allí.

Hiro iba derecho como si se hubiera tragado el palo de una escoba. No se atrevía a decir nada, ni a mirar a Yukie, ni a respirar casi. Ella, por su parte, estaba la mar de relajada. Tampoco es que fuera muy prudente por su parte irse a casa de alguien que también era un perfecto desconocido, pero ella estaba allí, arrellanada en su parte del asiento como si se estuviera dirigiendo a su propia casa en compañía de un amigo de toda la vida.

- Te hubiera propuesto ir a mi casa, pero es que vivo en un apartamentucho de cuatro metros cuadrados lleno de trastos y con una cama que no merece ni que se le dé ese nombre. Sea como sea, seguro que la tuya es mucho más bonita.

"Glub" A Hiro no le llegaba la camisa al cuello. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de pura desesperación. ¿Por qué¿Por qué había dicho lo de la cama¿Qué pretendía? "¿Qué quieres de miiiiiiiiiiiiii? ToT"

- Hiro. . . – Hiroshi notó una mano posarse sobre la suya. Sería necesario girarse y mirarla.

- ¿Si-i? – Mierda, le había salido un gallo.

- ¿Es que no vas a darme ni siquiera un beso antes de llegar?

Muy al contrario de lo que cabría esperar, esas palabras tuvieron un efecto relajante. Qué demonios¿para qué seguir engañándose? Se trataba de pasarlo bien y olvidarse de todo lo demás, como hacia Yukie. ¿Por qué no permitirse hacer una locura por una vez en su vida, si era lo que realmente deseaba?

Decidió dejarse de tonterías y disfrutar el momento. _Carpe Diem_, como se suele decir. Y si luego resultaba que sus oscuros pensamientos eran acertados. . . Bueno, pues ya se preocuparía entonces.

Rodeó los hombros de Yukie con su brazo y la chica se acurrucó contra él, con una cara de absoluta felicidad.

- Claro que sí, Camarera. Puede que te dé incluso dos.

_They catch a cab to his righ rise apartment._

_At last he can tell exactly what his heart ment. **(3)**_

Cuando el taxi llegó a su casa, Hiro llevaba pintalabios rojo hasta en las cejas.

Pese al entusiasmo que habían depositado en la tarea, fue necesario interrumpir el besuqueo para pagar al taxista (Que, por lo visto, debía de llevar a parejas cargadas de hormonas dando rienda suelta a sus instintos en el asiento de atrás todas las noches. Ni se había inmutado, el tío).

Cualquiera que les hubiera visto caminar hacia el portal hubiera pensado que se trataba de un par de borrachos. Hiro y Yukie iban abrazados el uno al otro, lo que provocara que fueran haciendo eses, riéndose como si de verdad fueran ebrios.

En el ascensor tuvieron que contenerse porque no iban solos. Les acompañaba un chico un poco mayor que ellos con aspecto de llegar también de una salida nocturna, sólo que él no había ligado. Tal vez fuera esa la razón de las miradas de odio que les dirigía. Los dos chicos se estuvieron quietecitos con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes del ascensor, evitando mirarse para que no les entrara la risa. Por suerte para todos, el tercero en discordia se bajó dos pisos antes, así que pudieron volver a entregarse a su pasión tranquilamente.

Yukie, por lo visto, era de las del tipo juguetón, porque no paró de hacerle cosquillas a Hiro por debajo de la camiseta mientras él trataba de meter la llave en la cerradura.

- JUA JUA JUA. ¡Para ya, que tengo que abrir la puerta!

- Jijiji, no sabía que tuvieras tantas cosquillas.

Finalmente, la prueba de la puerta fue superada y consiguieron entrar en el piso. Hiro hizo una caballerosa y teatral reverencia para dejar paso a la chica.

- Bienvenida a mi humilde morada – Dijo, con la frente casi tocando el suelo.

Sin dejar de reír, Yukie hizo los honores, quitándose la cazadora mientras entraba. Hiro entró detrás de ella y encendió la luz. La condujo al salón y entonces fue cuando, por segunda vez, tuvo la oportunidad de ver a aquella chica tan difícil de impresionar con la boca abierta.

- ¡Oh, dios mío¡Pero que bonito! – Yukie miraba a su alrededor como si hubiera entrado en el Palacio de Buckinham.

La verdad es que el amigo Hiro se cuidaba bien. Cuando el dinero empezó a entrar, el guitarrista decidió que, antes de nada, lo invertiría en cosas de provecho, así que lo primero que hizo fue abandonar su minúsculo apartamento (Que ahora ocupaba Yûji por un módico precio) y mudarse a un ático, como siempre había deseado. No era un piso demasiado grande, porque para vivir sólo tampoco necesitaba una cosa exagerada, pero lo había decorado con buenos muebles y con bastante buen gusto.

No había cuadros ni obras de arte como en casa de Yuki, porque Hiro no entendía de eso. Decidió que ya invertiría en esas cosas cuando estuviera un poco más versado en la materia. En vez de eso, había adornado las paredes con posters de sus grupos favoritos cuidadosamente enmarcados, bonitas fotos en blanco y negro de artistas de Hollywood, como James Deen y Marlen Dietrich, y unas cuantas acuarelas que había pintado su propia madre como hobby y que a él le gustaban mucho. También había un jarrón de porcelana china que le había regalado Ayaka cuando se mudó.

Pero el punto fuerte era el salón, la habitación donde se encontraban en ese momento y la favorita de Hiro, lo que le había hecho decidirse por aquel piso. Una de las paredes del salón estaba completamente acristala, ofreciendo una panorámica fantástica de casi toda la ciudad y permitiendo que, durante el día, la habitación estuviera perfectamente iluminada. Ese gran ventanal, que a Hiro le encantaba, era el que había apuntalado, cubriéndolo con las persianas, durante el encierro al que se condenó durante su crisis amorosa.

A parte de su nuevo pisazo, los únicos caprichos que se había permitido Hiro (Que no había perdido la cabeza al ver inflarse la cuenta corriente, como les pasa a otros) fueron comprarse dos modelos de guitarra por las que suspiraba desde los quince años y cambiar su antigua moto por una Harley (Otro sueño hecho realidad).

Al chico le resultó divertida la reacción de Yukie al ver su casa, pero no le sorprendió ni hizo ningún comentario al respecto. No hacía tanto tiempo que él mismo hubiera se hubiera quedado también con la boca abierta al entrar en una casa como esa. Cogió la chaqueta de la mano de la chica, que la dejó ir sin darse cuenta de nada, tan ocupada estaba mirando a su alrededor, y fue a guardarla junto con la suya.

Le estaban entrando los nervios otra vez. ¿Y ahora qué? No sabía muy bien cómo abordar la cuestión. Estaba claro que habían ido allí **a lo que habían ido**, pero tampoco era cosa de proponer ir directamente al lío. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No se le ocurría ningún tema de conversación para sacar, y estaba seguro de que, dijera lo que dijera, se le notaría que estaba divagando, dándole vueltas al tema principal. Entonces se le ocurrió algo de lo que podría echar mano. ¿Verdad que lo que él había propuesto al salir del _Vanilla_ era "ir a tomar la última copa"?

_His heart is beating like a drum_

_´cos__ at last he´s got this girl home. **(4)**_

- Bueno, em. . . ¿Qué te apetece tomar? Ejem – No pudo evitar que le saliera una tosecilla nerviosa – Me temo que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte. Aquí solo tengo unas cuantas cervezas y me parece que una botella de whisky, si es que no se la acabó mi hermano la última vez que vino. . .

- ¿Eh¿Qué me apetece? – Repitió Yukie, saliendo por fin de su ensoñación – Ah, pues me apetecería. . .

- ¿Siiiiiii¿Whisky o cerveza? – "Argh, mierda. ¿Por qué demonios me vuelve a temblar la voz? Claro, hace demasiado tiempo que no paso por esta _tensión pre-coito_ T.T"

- No, no, deja estar el alcohol – Respondió ella, con su sonrisa socarrona – Lo que me apetecería es. . . – Yukie avanzó un paso hacia Hiro y descansó los brazos sobre sus hombros, rodeándole el cuello con ellos - . . . que me enseñaras tu cuarto.

_"Relax, baby. Now we are alone."** (5)**_

- UAAA¿qué estás haciendo?

- Pues llevarte a mi cuarto, por supuesto. Vuestros deseos son órdenes para mí. – Todos los nervios de Hiro volvieron a desaparecer. Reaccionó a la propuesta de Yukie como era habitual en él: De una manera espontánea y divertida. Cogió a la chica en brazos, con un movimiento tan rápido que ella no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que sus pies ya no tocaron el suelo, y puso rumbo a su habitación.

- Jajajaja. . .

Como Yukie estaba tan canija que pesaba menos que la ropa que llevaba puesta, Hiro no tuvo mayor dificultad para recorrer el pasillo que llevaba hasta el dormitorio que el hecho de que la luz estaba apagada. Un par de veces se dio contra la pared. Él, y la cabeza de Yukie.

- Ouch.

- Ui, perdona. Es que no veo. . .

- Hombre, ya me he imaginado que no lo habías hecho a propósito, jeje.

- Mira que lista. Anda, abre esta puerta. . . Eso es, y ahora, si eres tan amable de darle a ese interruptor de ahí. . . Bueno, pues aquí estamos.

- ¡Ala, que chulo! – Sin duda alguna, Yukie ya era demasiado mayor para decir eso de "que chulo", pero hay que disculpárselo. No sucede todos los días eso de entrar en la magnífica habitación de un piso "chulísimo" en los brazos del chico con el que llevas meses fantaseando. Especialmente si resulta que ese chico es un famoso y deseado guitarrista. Todavía más especialmente si hasta hace dos días ese chico tenía novia.

Describamos la habitación de Hiro, ya que es tan chula.

El dormitorio era más o menos la mitad de grande que el salón, lo cual no está nada mal. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco nuclear y los muebles eran de madera lacada, negros, muy minimalistas. A parte del suelo de parqué, toda la habitación estaba decorada en blanco, negro y rojo oscuro.

La cama (De matrimonio. Que vayas a dormir sólo no implica que tengas que no puedas dormir ancho) no tenía cabecera, tan sólo una estructura de madera rodeando el colchón, y estaba colocada sobre una tarima que la elevaba más o menos un palmo por encima del nivel del suelo. Las sábanas y la colcha eran de color negro, muy sencillas, cubiertas por una manta roja. A cada lado de la cama había una pequeña mesita de noche y, sobre cada una de esas mesitas, un jarrón de cristal relleno con unas piedrecitas de cristal rojo que sujetaban unas ramas de cerezo (falsas, pero bien conseguidas), dándole al dormitorio un aire muy a lo zen. Sustituyendo a la cabecera, sobre la cama colgaba un lienzo de caligrafía japonesa bastante grande, enmarcado en rojo.

Enfrente de la cama había una cómoda alta, con muchos cajones y, encima, colgaban de la pared tres fotografías en blanco y negro de unas geishas cuyos labios y kimonos habían sido coloreados de rojo. Sobre esa cómoda, Hiro había colocado una colección de velas de cera roja, algunas de ellas clavadas en candelabros de hierro pintados de negro.

En la pared de la izquierda no había mucho que colocar porque casi toda estaba ocupada por otro gran ventanal que ofrecía también una bonita vista de la ciudad. Las cortinas que cubrían esa ventana eran del mismo color rojo oscuro que la manta, las velas y los demás complementos de la habitación. En cuanto a la pared opuesta, allí estaba la puerta por la que acaban de entrar Hiro y Yukie, y las puertas negras del armario empotrado.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Ya lo creo.

- Jeje, veo que tienes buen gusto – Hiro puso rumbo hacia la cama, pero por lo visto olvidó el detalle de la tarima porque tropezó con ella y cayó de bruces sobre la colcha, arrastrando a Yukie en la caída.

- JA JA JA JA. ¿Ves como no te convenía beber más?

- Oye, simpática – Protestó Hiro, pero sin poder disimular la risa – Estoy en plena posesión de mis facultades, para que lo sepas. Necesitarás algo más que tres cervezas para dejarme fuera de combate – Aprovechando el ambiente distendido, se tumbó él también en la cama, al lado de Yukie.

- ¿Ah, sí¿Y qué se necesita para dejarte a ti fuera de combate, Hiroshi-Nakano-de-Bad-Luck?

_If you want my body and you think I´m sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know._

_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so. **(6)**_

Al plantear esa última pregunta, Yukie se había dejado caer suavemente sobre el colchón, acomodándose, colocando su mano izquierda tras la cabeza y utilizando la otra para apartar un mechón de pelo de delante de la cara de Hiro, al que miró con una expresión entre pícara y cariñosa.

Hiroshi, que como ya hemos dicho, se había tumbado también. Estaba de lado, con el codo sobre la almohada y la cabeza apoyada en una mano, dejándose mimar.

- Pues. . . Eso ahora depende más de ti que de mí, Camarera.

Yukie no necesitó que la animaran más. Lo de tomar la iniciativa no representaba ningún problema para ella, y como ya se había dado cuenta de que el chico era un poco timidillo, pues nada, ya se encargaría ella de poner la cosa en marcha. Agarró la camiseta de Hiro y le atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso lento y apasionado, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos.

Hiro no era virgen **_(7) _**Ya se había estrenado con sus dos últimas novias del instituto, a los 16 y a los 17 años, respectivamente. Y, en su momento, pensó de cada una de esas dos chicas que iban a ser el amor de su vida, que el chaval ya hemos visto que es muy enamoradizo. Por lo tanto, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Alargó la mano sin dejar de besar a Yukie hasta el interruptor que había cerca de la cama y apagó la luz. Después deslizó la misma mano por debajo de la camiseta de la camarera. . . para descubrir que no llevaba sujetador. Yukie tampoco es que se quedara parada, y tiró de la camiseta de Hiro hacia arriba hasta conseguir quitársela. Para eso el chico había tenido que dejar lo que estaba haciendo y ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama, pero ella le ahorró trabajo desprendiéndose acto seguido de su propia camiseta. Eso le permitió a Hiro volver inmediatamente a la tarea que había dejado a medias.

No lo pudo evitar, se acordó de Ayaka. No fue melancolía, ni restos de amor, ni deseo de estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo con su ex-novia. Lo que pasaba era que las dos chicas tenían las tetas muy parecidas. Yukie tenía unos pechitos de niña a medio desarrollar, chiquitines y respingones, graciosos, lo cual le permitía moverse por la vida sin sujetador e ir tan campante, claro. Lo que Hiro estaba seguro de no haberse encontrado nunca en los pechos de Ayaka, de haber tenido la oportunidad de explorarlos, era el piercing que descubrió en el pezón izquierdo de Yukie. Al principio ese pequeño objeto metálico le desconcertó un poco. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño si lo acariciaba o lo lamía con demasiada brusquedad, pero enseguida vio que sus temores eran infundados (puesto que ella no se quejó en ningún momento), y acabó encontrándolo sumamente excitante.

Vale, habían llegado al complicado paso de desprenderse de los pantalones. Deshacerse de los de Yukie fue bastante complicado porque eran tan ajustados que parecían una segunda piel. Hiro, que se sentía bastante incómodo y se le estaba cortando el rollo, no paró de rezongar y de decir que si no se le gangrenaban las piernas llevando aquella cosa. Encima, ella no paraba de reírse de sus esfuerzos, y el chico se sentía ridículo demostrando aquella torpeza. Lo único bueno del asunto fue descubrir que los malditos pantalones escondían un minúsculo tanga negro, de esos que son poco más que un parche para el ojo. Una vez finalizada esta difícil operación, Yukie le tiró encima de la cama, todavía riendo y, sin ninguna ceremonia, formalidad ni intento de hacer que el proceso resultara al menos un poco romántico, le quitó los vaqueros como quien le quita la funda a una almohada, tirando al mismo tiempo de su ropa interior.

- Joder, Camarera ¿Sabes que eres un poco bestia?

- Verás, Guitarrista, yo soy de la opinión de que los momentos embarazosos es mejor quitárselos cuanto antes de delante – Contestó ella, mientras se quitaba el tanga. Acto seguido, se colocó de un salto a gatas sobre Hiro, que ya estaba desnudito - ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Hiro devolvió la sonrisa a la cara de geisha que tenía unos centímetros por encima de la suya. "Es que es tiene unas cosas. . ." Le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, a lo que Yukie respondió acurrucándose suavemente encima de él. El guitarrista apartó ese mechón azul que tanto le gustaba de su frente y le dio un besito en los labios.

- Mmmmmm. . . Sí, estoy bastante de acuerdo.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez más intensamente, y Yukie acompañó el beso de un estrecho abrazo. Una cosa llevó a la otra. Hiro había rodado sobre sí mismo para colocarse encima de Yukie, y estaba a punto de comenzar. . . cuando recordó algo.

- Oh, vaya. . . ¡Mierda, qué fallo!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues que. . . – "¡Joder, joder, joder¡Qué vergüenza¡Qué estúpido soy!" – Ejem, que se me ha olvidado que teníamos que pasar por una farmacia.

- Ah, eso. No te preocupes – Dijo ella, con su acostumbrada tranquilidad – Yo tengo uno o dos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Era algo muy normal y comprensible que Hiro no tuviera preservativos en casa. ¿Para qué? Como no fuera a usarlos para fabricar globos de agua. . . Lo que no le parecía tan normal era llevarlos encima, como quien lleva pañuelos de papel. ¿Es que acaso Yukie tenía por costumbre eso de irse a casa de los clientes a echar un polvo? Intentó quitarse esa idea de la cabeza mientras, desnudo como estaba, iba al guardarropa donde había colgado la chaqueta a buscar los preservativos. Efectivamente, había dos en el bolsillo interior.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama, muy serio, dejó uno de los preservativos sobre la mesita de noche e intentó abrir el otro, pero no lo conseguía. Le temblaban las manos y no podía concentrarse.

- Oye. . . No te ofendas, pero. . .

- ¿Pero cómo es que llevo preservativos encima?

- Em. . . Sí – Confirmó, avergonzado. Se sentía como un carroza estrecho de miras.

- Hombre, pues por si me pasa algo como lo de hoy. Imagínate qué faena si no llego a llevarlos. Desgraciadamente, esto de conocer a un chico guapo que hace tiempo que me mola y poder ir a su casa no es algo que me ocurra con la frecuencia que a mí me gustaría. Lo cual me hace pensar. . . No estarán caducados¿verdad?

- JA JA JA JA – Le hizo tanta gracia la preocupación con la que Yukie le había preguntado eso último, y ahora se le hacía tan ridícula su propia preocupación, que no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada – No, no lo están. Lo he mirado cuando venía.

**-.-.-**

_They wake at dawn, ´cos all the birds are singing._

_Two total strangers, but that ain´t what they´re thinking._

_Outside it´s cold, misty and it´s raining._

_They got each other. Neither one is complaining. **(8)**_

Les despertó la luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Hacía frío y no apetecía levantarse de la cama, así que se quedaron acurrucados debajo del edredón, hablando en susurros como si hubiera allí alguien que pudiera oírles y dándose besitos. De vez en cuando Yukie hacía uno de sus comentarios jocosos y conseguía que Hiro se riera entre dientes.

Se sentía tan bien después de los días tan malos que había pasado, que le hubiera gustado que aquella mañana durara para siempre, y así poder seguir acostado con aquel cuerpecito canijo entre sus brazos, sin tener que pensar en nada importante, simplemente sintiéndose tranquilo y bien. También le hubiera gustado hacerle el amor una vez más a Yukie pero. . . no les quedaban preservativos.

Se quedaron un buen rato en la cama haciendo el vago, simplemente disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad y del sonido de la lluvia tras el cristal, que tan relajante resulta, hasta que Yukie comentó que tenía un poco de hambre.

Hiro dijo que muy bien, que iría a preparar algo para desayunar, así que recogió sus vaqueros del suelo, se los puso (sin ropa interior debajo) y se fue a la cocina. Tenía pensado preparar café y tostadas con mermelada pero, mientras se hacían las tostadas y después de abrir todos los armarios en busca de algo para comer, se acordó de que acababa de pasar por una temporada en la que no le había apetecido ir a hacer la compra y que había estado comiendo fuera casi todos los días, solo y deprimido, mirando con mal disimulada envidia a la gente de las mesas de su alrededor, maldiciéndolos mentalmente por tener compañía y él no. Total, que no le quedaba café, ni leche ni mermelada.

- Oye, lo siento, pero no me queda leche ni café – Dijo, alzando la voz para que ella pudiera oírle desde el dormitorio.

- No te preocupes – Respondió la voz de Yukie – Me hago cargo. Ya sé que los músicos pasáis mucha hambre.

- Desde luego, cómo eres, Camarera. No me das tregua.

- JA JA JA.

_He says "I´m sorry, but I´m out of milk and cofee"_

_"Never mind, sugar. We can watch the early movie" _

Volvió a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos. A falta de café, había preparado té, y las tostadas las sirvió sólo con mantequilla. Yukie le esperaba tumbada encima de las mantas, con la cabeza en los pies de la cama, ojeando una de las revistas que Hiro tenía por la habitación.

- Ya estoy aquí.

- MMMMMMMM. Ñam, ñam¡

La chica hizo los honores a las tostadas y al té, de manera que a Hiro no le quedó ninguna duda sobre el hecho de que, si estaba tan delgada, no se debía a ningún trastorno alimenticio.

- ¿Quieres ducharte?

- Pues la verdad es que me encantaría, ñam, pero no tiene mucho sentido si luego tengo que volver a ponerme esa ropa maloliente.

Hiro no dijo nada, pero reconoció mentalmente que ella tenía mucha razón. No lo había notado hasta entonces porque su nariz se había acostumbrado tras pasar toda la noche en el dormitorio cerrado pero, después de volver de la cocina, sus fosas nasales fueron heridas por el pestazo a perro muerto que desprendían la ropa de Yukie, esparcida por el suelo. Sinceramente, lo raro era que no oliera peor, con las horas que había pasado ella en un local lleno de humo, sudando a mares y con todas las bebidas que le habían caído por encima.

- Je, sí. La verdad es que está para incinerarla. Por cierto, muac (besito en la espalda), no sabía que te interesara el teatro Kabukijeje – Dijo, refiriéndose a la revista que ella había estado ojeando (Esa no era de Hiro. Se la había dejado Yûji en una de sus visitas).

- Oh, bueno, es que yo intento leer un poco de todo.

- ¿Ah sí? Caramba, muac, eres una caja de sorpresas.

- Oye, que yo no soy ninguna iletrada¿vale? Yo tengo mis ansias de saber, mi culturilla y mis estudios.

- ¿Ah, sí¿Has ido a la universidad¿Qué has estudiado?

- Soy licenciada en Mitología Japonesa – Dijo ella, visiblemente orgullosa de sí misma.

- Ah, y eso. . . ¿para qué sirve? – Preguntó él, intentando no resultar impertinente, pero sin poder evitar que una gotita de sudor le resbalara por la sien.

- ¡Pues para ser camarera¡Está muy claro! – Esa fue la jovial respuesta de Yukie.

Hiro volvió a reírse con la salida de la chica y la abrazó, acompañando el gesto de besitos que repartió por sus hombros y la parte de atrás de su cuello. Mientras la chica ronroneaba en respuesta a los mimos, Hiro pensó que, si era licenciada, por fuerza tendría que tener, por lo menos, dos o tres años más que él. Eso le hizo sentirse absurdamente orgulloso de sí mismo, por lo de haber hecho el amor con una "mujer mayor".

- Venga, Camarera, vamos a ducharnos – Dijo, tirando del brazo de Yukie.

- Pero. . . es que. . .

- Naaaaaada, nada. Ya te prestaré algo.

**-.-.-**

Hiro observaba divertido la nueva imagen de Yukie. Así, sin el maquillaje y con el pelo húmedo, sin llevarlo de punta, casi parecía una persona distinta. Incluso parecía más joven. Con esa carilla de duende y su falta de formas, hubiera podido pasar por una inofensiva e inocente estudiante de instituto. "Cómo engañan las apariencias. . ."

- Bueno, sí. Creo que con esto al menos podré llegar hasta mi casa – Yukie inspeccionaba su imagen en uno de los espejos de cuerpo entero que escondían las puertas del armario. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta de Hiro que, por supuesto, le iban grandes, pero bueno, habían conseguido hacer un apaño con el cinturón para que no se le cayeran los vaqueros al caminar.

- Ya te he dicho que, si quieres, te llevo con la moto.

- Oh, es que ahora mismo no voy a casa. Primero tengo que pasar por la redacción de tooooooooodas las revistas del corazón de esta apestosa ciudad a contarles mi historia. ¿Qué te parece "La noche que pasé con un Bad Luck" como título? Tiene gancho¿verdad¡Oh, estoy segura de que será de lo más lucrativo! Jojojo – Dijo, dando un saltito de alegría.

- Ah, pues sí, es una gran idea – Contestó Hiro, sin tomarse nada de lo que acababa de decir en serio, por supuesto – Pero me siento en la obligación de advertirte que mi jefe es un mafioso. Pero un mafioso de los de verdad¿eh? Con su panda de asesinos a sueldo y todo. Y es muy posible que, si haces eso, mande liquidar a toda tu familia.

- Uf, pues entonces nada. Ya tengo bastante con escuchar a mi padre diciéndome cada vez que me llama que a ver cuándo me busco otro trabajo. Imagínate lo pesado que se pondría si encima le lleno la casa de sicarios.

- JA JA JA JA. Sí, es difícil tener a los padres contentos.

- Joder, pues tú nada, que eres una súper-estrella del mundo mundial. Figúrate yo, que no soy más que una humilde camarera.

- Aix, si yo te contara. . .

**-.-.-**

Se dieron un último beso en la puerta, a modo de despedida.

- ¿De verdad que no quieres que te acompañe? A mí no me importa.

- No, no, es mejor que no, créeme. Mis vecinos son todos unos cotillas de cuidado. Se ve que llevan una vida muy aburrida y por eso siempre andan intentando meterse en la de los demás. No te conviene aparecer por allí.

- Bueno. . . Como quieras. . . – Hombre, si era cierto lo que decía, la verdad es que sí, mejor no aparecer por allí.

- En fin. Adiós, Hiroshi-Nakano-de-Bad-Luck.

- Adiós, Camarera.

Y Yukie, con una mochila a la espalda que también le había prestado Hiro para que se llevara su ropa, empezó a bajar las escaleras dando alegres saltitos, porque decía que no le gustaba utilizar el ascensor para bajar.

No habían intercambiado los números de teléfono ni habían quedado en volver a verse. No era necesario. Él sabía dónde ir a buscarla en caso de querer volver a disfrutar de su compañía y ella también sabía dónde encontrarle. A los dos les había parecido mejor así, más divertido. De todas formas, tenían una excusa perfecta para volver a verse: la devolución de la ropa.

Hiro, todavía igual de contento que cuando se había despertado aquella mañana, cerró la puerta y se fue al salón a mirar un rato la tele. Pero, en realidad, no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que salía en la pantalla.

Con una sonrisa de plácida felicidad y un cigarro entre los dedos, estuvo pensando en lo bien que lo había pasado con Yukie, en lo contento que estaba de haberla conocido y en que, efectivamente, la vida continuaba.

Tal vez no acabara sintiendo por Yukie lo mismo que sentía por Ayaka. O tal vez sí que se acabara enamorando de ella, pero ella no de él. Tal vez tuviera que conocer a muchas chicas antes de volver a enamorarse.

¿Quién sabe? El caso es que ese había sido muy buen comienzo para empezar a seguir adelante. Un comienzo muy, muy bueno.

**-.- fin -.-**

* * *

**_(1) _**La lengua XD

**_(2) _**_Misery_ es una novela de Stephen King en la que la fan perturbada de un escritor famoso le secuestra y le obliga a escribir para ella, utilizando como método de "persuasión" un serrucho con el que le va cortando los dedos, e incluso un pie, cuando él intenta escapar o si no le gusta lo que ha escrito.

**_(3) _**_Cogen un taxi hasta su ático. Al fin puede expresar lo que quería decir su corazón._

**_(4) _**_Su corazón late como un tambor / porque al fin tiene a esa chica en casa. _

**_(5) _**_"Relájate, cariño. Ahora estamos solos."_

**_(6) _**_"Si deseas mi cuerpo y crees que soy sexy / vamos, cariño, házmelo saber." / "Si de verdad me necesitas, tan sólo acércate y acaríciame. / Vamos, cielo, dímelo."_

**_(7) _**Yo no tengo ni puñetera idea de si Hiro es o no virgen porque ni en el anime ni en lo que llevamos de manga han dicho nada al respecto, pero supongo que no. Seguro que a un chico tan majo y tan legal las niñas del instituto se lo rifaban.

**_(8) _**_Se despiertan al amanecer, porque todos los pájaros están cantando. / Dos completos desconocidos, pero eso no es lo que ellos piensan. / Fuera hace frío, hay niebla y está lloviendo. / Se tienen el uno al otro. Ninguno se queja._

Bueno, pues esto ya está. Este sí que ha sido el último. Disculpad la tardanza, pero es que he estado muy, muy, pero que muy ocupada. A parte de que, como habréis podido observar, me ha quedado un capítulo larguillo.

Ejem, se me ha notado mucho que estoy buscando piso? Jejeje. . . Aix, es que está la cosa fatal, de verdad. Por eso me he permitido recrearme un poco haciendo de la casa de Hiro mi pisito ideal (suspirito).

**Anniki: **Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la chica. No, desde luego que no se corta un pelo, que para cortados, con Hiro nos sobra XD

**Mochita-chan: **Pues al final, ni felices para siempre ni catástrofe que los separe. He decidido que la cosa sólo fuera una diversión. Tampoco creo que hubiera sido muy coherente que Hiro se volviera a enamorar así, tan de sopetón. Aix, a ver si ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo te puedo enviar el resto de textos. Besitos¡

**Elanor: **Sí, sí, sí, ya estuve bien atenta en que no se pareciera en nada a Ayaka. . . excepto en las tetas XDDDDD Bueno, espero que Yukie (Aix, que nombre tan curioso, qué casualidades tiene la vida. . .) te haya seguido cayendo bien.

**Rikku****-Tomoe: **Efectivamente, es mucho más probable que la brillante deducción fuera obra de Suguru que no de Shu-chan. Al menos, así pasó en mi cabecita XD. Ala, guapa, que ya me ha vuelto la inspiración y la he agarrado por los pelos para que no se me vuelva a escapar.

Bien, esto llega a su fin. Qué tal un rw de despedida? Jijiji

Saludos a todos¡


End file.
